Trust Without Warning
by MusicIsMyWeapon
Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? Picks up after Jacob first phases in NM. Rated M for violence & future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Mind's Eye

**Disclaimer: ****As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? _Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons._**_

**It's a short first chapter. However, I'm already working on chapter 2, and I can promise you that it will be a long one lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV, Phased:<strong>

_Jacob! You have to calm down._

_Holy fuck, man! What do you mean 'calm down?' I have fucking paws! - Jacob_

He won't stop pacing back and forth. He looks like a man, or rather, a wolf gone mad; looking for his lost marbles on the forest floor. Thank Taha Aki that I decided to pay the Blacks a somewhat planned, albeit impromptu visit. It was obvious to all of us that Jacob would Phase soon. Paul, Jared, Embry, and I, as well as the council members all saw the signs…The overt sudden temper; accompanied with tremors, clenched fists, and a mouth peeled back so far that it could already be construed as a snarl. Put that together with the inexplicable huge growth spurt, and BAM! Shapeshifter Central.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(FLASHBACK)<em>**

I'd intended to come over merely to talk with Billy Black about his son's impending Phase, but something must have upset Jacob before we arrived. (I had Jared and Paul come along with me, and put Embry on patrol, for collateral. Not that I can't handle the situation. But when it comes to that first transformation, it take more than one Alpha to calm the newest packmate. I really had my hands full when Paul phased, and it was Numero Uno.) We breached the threshold of the house just in time to see Jacob standing over his father, tremors rolling off of his hulking form as he stared him down. Immediately I ordered my pack brothers to pull him outside. Before Jacob could even register that we were there, Jared was out the door, and Paul and I yanking him towards the tree line.

"Get off of me! What is _your problem_?"

"No, Jacob. We're trying to help you."

"_No._ You, get the hell off of me!"

Paul- the paragon of anger, patience, _and_ impatience all rolled into one, yells over Jacob's bellowing animalistic roar. "_Shit man._ Calm the fuck down, before I make you!"

He's vigorously struggling against our grasp, while Jared looks on, awaiting my Alpha signal.

"Jared. We need to move this along." I throw an austere nod his way, eyes locked on eyes. His understanding is spot-on, and in an instant, he's in action.

Arm pulling back, then jutting forward, he strikes. A powerful punch to his almost-brother's face. And again. And again. This is the most painful, but thankfully quickest thing that we ever have to do to our packmates.

It doesn't take long before we can sense the imminent phase. Jared halts his assault as we let go, quickly taking a few advancing steps past Jacob.

There he was. Jacob, the wolf.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

><p><em>Jacob. The legends are true. We can talk more about this, explain everything. But first you have to calm down. You need to phase back.<em>

_Thank you Captain Obvious! The legend's have to be true. Look at me! Look at us! I'm a frickin' wolf! ..Shit. I don't know how, Sam.- Jacob_

_Just think of something that makes you happy. And not candy-canes-on-rainbows-happy. Something that makes you happy in your heart. Something relaxing. -Jared_

Slowly, but vividly. Jacob paints us a mental picture of Bella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter. He relaxes. Now back in human form, lying naked on the woodland floor, he's as naked as the day he was born.

"Jared. Run inside and talk to Billy. Hurry and grab a pair of Jacob's shorts while you're in there…Jared?"

Paul pipes in. "Dude. Snap out of it. What's wrong with you?"

Jared doesn't even seem to register any of it. With his head tilted slightly downward, his eyes shift back and forth in earnest contemplation. Swallowing thickly, only one word passes his lips. In a whisper, he releases a breath…

"_Bella…"_

_Oh, man._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Repeat That Again?

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**Thank you to taoist elf, Bewitching Science, and 4eversonofbrown for the reviews and for the never-ending support. Also thanks to YankeeGirlNJ and dizzy4u for the awesome reviews!**

**As promised, it's a long chapter. Hope that you all like it:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared's POV:<strong>

I don't know what happened. What's going on? All I know is that Jacob's part of the Pack now. A brother…And that I just saw what I can only be sure to be the most beautiful creature known to man. _What the hell _just happened to me? I can't think, can't process anything except…

"_Bella…"_

Oh boy. Did I just say that out loud? I think I felt my voice ascend up my throat, and slide past my lips. I _think_ that I did.

"_Bella…"_

Yeah. I definitely did. Oh shit. I'm in love with the source of my brother's infatuation. Wait- No. Not in love. I can't be. I haven't even met her yet. Sure, I've seen her from afar before, but we've never been introduced. Still, all that I can think about is long, wavy chocolate locks, doe eyes, and that creamy skin. I wonder how it'd feel under m- _Jesus, Jared. Snap out of it!_

Jacob's strangled voice, still rough from the first Phase, invades my ears and brings me back to reality.

"What did you say?"

"Wh-" Damn. Did he hear me? I know Sam did, considering the intensity of his stare. _C'mon, Jared, speak!_

"Repeat that again?" _There. See, that wasn't so hard. How 'bout I blink a few times now?_ I move my gaze to look at him, lying naked on the ground, curled up into a ball.

"What _did_ you say, man?"

"Oh..Uh..I said 'bee.' Yeah. There was a bee over here."

"The big bad wolf is afraid of a bee? Wow. Didn't know that you were so skittish," he guffaws.

"Hah hah. It just startled me, that's all."

Sam must have sent Paul inside after some clothes, because he's just emerging from the house behind us, shorts in hand. As soon as he reaches us, Sam's on the situation. Whether he's meant to be Alpha or not, the guy seethes Supremo energy.

"Thanks Paul. Go inside with Jacob. We'll be right there." Paul hands over the shorts to Jacob, but not before placing a palm on my shoulder. Squeezing said shoulder, he shoots me down with a stern twist to his brows. The moment that Jake fastens the button of his cutoffs, they make their way back towards the little red house. When they elude the hearing range, Sam turns to me. Pupils still dilated and yellow- pure lupine vitality. How he cages his wolf so well, I'll never know.

"What just happened, Jared?"

Letting out a sigh, I answer him with the sincerest, most confusing honesty. "I don't know."

"Hmm. Well, what did you feel?"

"Shit. I don't know, Sam! I saw Bella in his mind and just…I don't know- froze! She's beautiful, Sam. I feel like I need to see her. Shit, I haven't even met her yet. Oh, holy shit!" I'm really starting to lose it. Now _I'm_ the one pacing; hands squeezed together at the back of my neck, gaze darting across the ground. Where are my marbles? I know that they have to be around here somewhere!

"Don't panic. Jared, stop!"

His Alpha command renders me immobile. I stop pacing.

"Can you do me a favor? Jared, think of Bella."

"That's it, Sam! I can't fucking think of anything else right now!"

"Focus."

I close my eyes momentarily, and let the thought of that Beauty With The Doe Eyes wash over me. Just the vision of her in my mind's enough to turn me into an asystolic fool. Heartbeat sticking in my chest, a lengthy exhale exits my being.

"Jared…Jared. Come back to Earth." He laughs lightly, diffusing some of the tension.

I blink wildly. "What? …Jesus! What do I do, Sam? What the fuck is _this?"_

"I can't be sure. Maybe an imprint."

"How? That would be great, except you can't imprint mentally. Can you?"

"No. But it's possible that even that sight of her is drawing you to her, pulling you towards the imprint. Maybe. I'll have to discuss it with the Elders. In the meantime," He places a hand of his own on my shoulder now, "Try to see her. It's the only way that we can be sure."

"What? Now I think that you've gone bonkers. Not with the imprinting idea, but…Sam, I can't do that. What about Jacob? It pretty clear that he's obsessed with her. Maybe even _in love_ with her."

"I know. You need to do this though. If this is what I think it is, then there's no wrong in it. If it _is_ indeed a sign of an imprint, you have to Jared. You though may not understand why you love her yet, y-'

"Wait," I hold a hand up, temporarily halting his theory, "Who said 'love?' How can I love her already?"

Paul's back. How did I not hear him approach? "He's talking with Billy right now," he tosses his head in the direction of the house before turning to me.

"Yes. You do. Even I can see your reaction to the leech-lover now. And for the briefest moment before we phased back, I saw in your mind. You're pretty good at keeping everything guarded, but I saw it. We both did. You love the leech-lover."

Paul's face tells me that he's being sincere, but for an unknown reason, ire bubbles within me; and in seconds, I'm fuming and lunging at him.

"Don't you dare call her that! Take it the fuck back!"

Sam comes between us. "Woah, woah. _Easyyyy_." The bass of his command once again snaps my senses back into place. I back off, but can avoid the scowl that paints my expression bleak.

"As your Alpha, and your friend. I can't let you avoid this. If this is an imprint pointing you towards the flashing neon 'Bella' lights, then you can't. It'd mean that your bond would be a very strong one," he pauses before continuing on, "and eventually it could definitely drive you crazy not to seek her out. Try to see her."

"Believe me. I want to. Fuck if I know why I'm feeling like this..But I do. But- I can't. I just can't, Sam. What will it do to Jacob?"

"If it's an imprint, you can't avoid it. See her…That's an order."

_Here we go._

_Bella…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV:<strong>

I look up at the sky in humorous frustration, rolling my eyes. as Jared slowly finds the footfalls back to Earth again.

Dear Taha Aki. I'm thankful to you, but _why_ add on another heavy duty? Sometimes I wish that you would let me have a day to rest. I could use a moment or two to kick back, put my feet up. You know, a _regular day_?

Releasing a slight sigh, I return my attention back to my bemused brother. Regardless of the stress it will probably eventually, and inevitably cause Jacob, if this is a sign of an imprint, I cannot refuse Jared of that bond. It would tear him apart, little by little.

"C'mon. Let's get inside. We'll head back over to my place."

We begin our trek back to the house, and within moments, we've reached our destination. Jacob sits at the table, opposite Billy's wheelchair. Paul's been surveying their conversation from across the room I gather, as I turn my head to see him leaning against the wall. Arms folded, and a stern knit to his brow- he must not like what he's been hearing. I bring my gaze back to Jacob, who looks somehow very calm and collected for just having morphed into a giant furball with legs. _Hmm…I guess that Paul doesn't appreciate Jacob's cool attitude about the situation, or Jacob's really not getting it._

I redirect my eyes toward Billy, giving him a curt nod. At least this was the easy part, knowing that he is already more than well versed and conversant with the truthfulness of our Quileute legends.

"Billy."

"Sam."

"Everything good here?"

"Yes Sam, I've filled Jacob in on pretty much everything. All except one thing."

I didn't need to ask. I already knew the single factor that Billy was referring to- _Imprinting._ Jacob didn't need to know about that for a while. But if my theory's correct, then it seems Jacob will be finding out a lot sooner than later.

Jacob doesn't miss a beat.

"What's the thing?"

"Nothing, son. It's not important right now. I'm sure that the Pack will discuss it with you later."

"Sure, sure."

Billy's face lost it's current serious expression for a moment, stretching into a familiar grin at his son's familiar axiom.

Jacob suddenly focuses on Jared, the first time that he's done so since we entered the abode.

"What's the matter with him?"

Jared's stare is burning holes into the floorboards. Paul finally speaks.

"Dude. What did I say? _Snap out of it."_

I can tell that he's been trying to retain his bearings this whole time, and not wanting to look Jake in the eye. His thoughts must be honed in on Bella again. He doesn't hear a thing.

"Jared. C'mon brother, come back to us." My Alpha bass must have done the tricks because once again, he's a sputtering mess.

"What? ..What? ..Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how I can't believe that you're one of us now, man. Good to have you with us, Jake." Trudging over to wear said wolf sits, he punches him in the shoulder. He feigns playfulness, but Paul and I can see the anxiety in his eyes.

"Yeah, if you had told me that I'd be some sort of shape-shifting werewolf yesterday, I would've said that you'd gone nuts! But thanks…Brother." He gives us all a slight smile. "So, Embry's a wolf too? Where is he?"

"I've got him running patrol right now. Gotta keep one man on the look-out."

Catchphrase Time again! Our newest packmate responds with another "Sure, sure."

"Why don't we head on over to Emily's? You can spend some more time with the Pack, and Embry will be there."

"Wait? Is Emily like your _mate_ or something?"

"Damn. You catch on fast!" I smile at him, before Paul peeps up again, turning my expression sour with his next choice of words.

"It's not just a mate. Sam imprinted on Emily."

"What's imprinting?"

_Damnit, Paul!_ I walk over and slap him on the back of the head.

"Geez! What was that for?" My visage remains severe, and as if a light bulb just appeared above his head, he instantly gets it; whispering "_Oh, shit. Sorry. Probably didn't want to explain that one yet."_

"Nothing Jake, we'll explain that bit later."

"Oh…If you say so."

Making our way out of the Black residence, and back to the tree line, we strip. Tying our cutoffs to our legs, we phase and run for Emily's.

The rest of the day goes by pretty smoothly. Embry and Jacob reconnected. (After Embry phased, their friendship became a very strained one, almost non-existent. But now, it was mending.) The pack joked and grappled; and, as always, Emily somehow made more than enough delicious food to fill our ever-grumbling stomachs. I don't know how I did it, or how he did it, but we managed to either keep Jared at ease enough to remain in the house the rest of the day. As the moon started to make it's appearance, around 7:30, our new brother took his leave for the night. Soon after, Paul made for his departure.

"Well, I hate to break up this party, but I gotta get my _steamin'_ _self_ home."

"Oh haha. Yes, you're definitely hot _SHIT,_ Paul."

"Woah, woah..Jared, Jared…Calm down lover boy, I didn't mean to tell him about imprinting."

"I know. I'm only messing with you."

"Both of you, leave it alone for the night. He'll have to find out soon anyways, especially if…" I left my sentence unfinished. They knew what I meant. That made Paul a little more than willing to saunter his ass home, I guess.

"Oh..Yeah. Well, uhh..See you guys tomorrow."

"Tomorrow morning. 8 o'clock. Be here." As per usual, the Pack always gathered here to sample the grub before starting patrol or other daily duties. (Before, it would have been school after breakfast for him and Jared, but since they graduated in the spring, they'd be working construction around the res and Forks with me from now on.) So there really isn't any reason for me to Alpha-order him to be here then. But it's just too much fun to watch the tough, rugged Paul squirm.

"Yeah, be there or be square!" Jared chortles.

"Oh, cram-it, dude!" And with that he left.

I've been holding back talking to Jared about this again all day. It's time. I can tell that the _pull_, or maybe it's just the confusion of it all's, been wearing on him the whole time since Jacob left. He won't stop bouncing his foot rapidly against the floor from where he sits on the couch, and his whole façade screams nervousness.

"Jared." He looks up at me.

Letting my Alpha voice take over again, I drag my words out slowly.

"Go and see Bella…_Tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I Won't Give In. Yes I Will. Will I?

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

_**Thanks to taoist elf for the amazing review and for the never-ending support! Love you, lady! Also thanks to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley and Dizzy4u for the awesome reviews. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Your feedback means a lot:)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

Waking up in the early morning..Wait..The middle of the night? I turn my head to glance at the clock on my bedside table. _3:30_. Damn. I guess that now's as good a time as any to get up. I've got at least four or five hours until I make my way to Forks to see.._her…_

My mind drifts as I swing my legs over the edge of the mattress. _The Beauty With The Doe Eyes._ _Those long, luscious soul-piercing eyes. Her cute little nose. Those lips. I wonder how'd they'd feel against me. __**Around**__ m-_

A sharp clacking noise brings me out of my stupor, and I find myself searing holes into the floor with my gawk once more. Just like yesterday, at Jacobs._ Oh fuck, what am I going to do. All I want to do is see her, consume her. But, fuck me running!- Why?_ _I-_ Another clack brings me back to reality once again. Man, I need to keep my psyche in check. I rotate my upper body around to see where the source of the noise was coming from. A rock against my window seems to have heralded Paul's random arrival below. I lean over and snap the lock on the window, sliding it open. I waste no time picking myself up off of the bed and backing away from said window. In a flash, he's briskly flying inside, through it.

Rubbing the back of my neck with one hand, I greet him with an abrupt "What do you want?"

"Cool your jets, dude. I'm here to help. So just shut the fuck up and listen."

"Geez, Paul. Come to terrorize me about the '_leech-lover'_ ?"

"Holy fucking shit! Slip of the tongue! If it bothers you so fucking much, I'll watch my talking about the lee- _her_."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about…And I don't know what I'm gonna do. Just a little on edge."

He lets out a huff of amusement. "Ya think?"

I only nod my assent.

"Look. I'm here to help. I may not be good at the mushy romantic stuff. Hell, I can't even count the number of girls that I've…_courted._"

Now it was my turn to huff, springing a crooked smile to life upon my face. _Courted…Riiiight. (_We've been friends since we were tykes, and I love the guy. However, he is indeed the manwhore of La Push these days.)

"But I can tell you that, whatever it is, you've got it for the lee- for Bella, bad. Don't fight it, Jared. It can't be good for you if you do."

I make no attempts to hide the sigh that exits my mouth, nor the look of confusion and adoration for Bella in my eyes, as I stealthily voice my response. "I just…I don't know, Paul. What if it is an imprint? Jacob just became part of the Pack, a brother. It's pretty damn obvious how he feels about her. He's already had his life turned upside down in one day. Can I turn it over again, just because my world's turned topsy-turvy again? I mean…_fuck…_What if Sam's right and this _is_ the sign of an imprint, and she doesn't want it? I don't think that I can face that. All I want to do is.."

I can tell that he's slowly losing his patience during my outburst of a monologue, but he remains collected and cool, letting me get out what I need to. "..is see her. Be near her. _Holy fucking Christ on a cracker!_ What do I do? One second I'm anxious and can't wait to see her. The next, I'm sweating over the fact that I have to. Fuck Sam, for alpha-ordering my ass!"

The quietness in my little, ramshackle bedroom is almost palpable. Finally, after who knows how long, figuring that I'm done rambling, speaks on calmly.

"I know man. I know. But you've gotta do it. Even without Sam's order, I'd be telling you the same thing. I may have never been in love, at least not yet, but I know that what you feel for her already is more than just some little crush. If Sam's right, staying away from her will eat you alive eventually. And even if she wasn't aware of it, it'd do the same thing to her. If it is what we think it is, then we'll deal with Jacob when the time comes; in time he will come to terms with it."

"But, what if I-"

"No. Fuck the questions swimming up there," he points a poignant finger towards my head, "I know that this is ridiculously hard on you man, and it's complicated to hell and back…But you've got to do it."

I tighten my lips into a straight A-line, but nod my head once again. Whether it'd be easier to believe it or not, I know that Paul's right. Sam's right. I've got to do this.

"Right. Well, I've got to go. 4:30. Sam's got me on patrol before breakfast." He makes his way back to the window, sitting on the ledge and twisting so that only half of his body's left inside the room. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, man."

As soon as he exit I pulls the window closed and reattach the lock to its latch. Sitting in the comfort of my bed, head in hands and thoughts of the doe-eyed beauty swarming my thoughts past capacity, minutes fly by. Hours? Who knows. Better check that shit out. _6:45 _If I get myself together now, I should be able to make it to Emily's for breakfast on time and still reach Bella's by 8:30. Pushing off of the divan, I cross the room to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower will relax me.

I strip myself of my boxer, and open the shower door. Stepping inside and rotating the knob towards the "H" side, there's no need to wait for it to heat up. One of the small advantages of being a wolf I guess- never getting cold.

I try to steady my thoughts, but I soon find myself growling at myself; mad at the random and potent erection with the thought of her. _What am I going to do? C'mon Jared, keep your thoughts straight. You've gotta keep your wits about you today. _Switching the water to the "C" side of things, it takes a little while, but I calm down enough that I won't have to hide a stiffy in my trouser all damn day.

After finishing up a longer-than-intended shower, I tie my cutoffs to my leg before jumping out of the window and landing. Phasing, I start my run towards Emily and Sam's. Paul must understand that I need this time to think and blow off some steam, because all that he does to make me fully aware of his presence in my head is mentally mutter a comical _"Glad to see that you're still with us!"_

I take my time getting there. Paul must have beaten me here, Embry too, because I can hear their cackling before I even touch the brink of the premises. I phase back and yank on my cutoffs, plodding up the porch steps. As I enter the house, picking a seat at the table and snatching up a muffin, Sam looks my way.

"How you doing today, brother?"

"Alright. Just preparing myself for trouble," I laugh lightly.

"You mean '_Bella-prepping'_?" Embry chimes in. I'm not surprised that they've already filled him in.

In my peripherals I can see Paul smirking like a mad man._ Of courrrrse…He's the one doing the talking._ Caring or not, Paul's still Paul.

"Embry, kill it." Sam's instantly on it.

"What? You've gotta admit, it _is_ a little funny."

Laughing at my own expense once more, my body vibrates as I slap Embry on the back from where he sits next to me. "It's okay Sam. Where's Jacob?"

"I told him to come by a few minutes later. Thought that we should talk before he got here."

"It's okay. Paul beat you to it."

He rolls his eyes. "_Paul_!"

"Hey! Don't lose it there, Alpha! Just thought that I'd talk to him."

"So we're good." Sam glance back my way.

"Yeah. Nervous as hell, but we're good."

"Alright. Go and see her after breakfast. I'm putting Jacob on patrol with Paul this morning."

No sooner does he finish his sentence, that we can hear Jacob approaching the grounds.

He rushes into the kitchen, knocking things and panting wildly.

"Sam…Sam! It's Bella!"

_Bella_…_Oh God, no!_

He's standing at Jake's side in a second, worry etched on his face…But I know that part of that worry is for me.

"Jacob, breathe! What is it? Is Bella okay?"

"She's okay now…But she tried t- she tried to cliff dive, and knocked herself out. I saw her right before she jumped and dove in after her. I drove her home in her truck, but Charlie busted in the door the moment we got there, asking me to come and find you."

"Why Jake? What does Charlie want?"

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack."

An extreme hush takes over the room. My mind is screaming at me. _Poor Harry._ _Oh, Bella…The fucker! Why didn't he insist on staying with her? Someone should be with her. Is she safe? I have to know! Bella…_

All of a sudden, Old Quil blasts through the threshold.

I can't think of anything but Bella, but somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, Sam's alpha bass registers.

"Quil. What's happened? What's going on?"

"Harry Clearwater! He had a heart attack. Leah and Seth are distraught, Sue's a mess. Sam…Harry's gone. We think that it may have had something to do with a Cold One."

The rest of my brothers jump out of their seats right along with me at that moment.

"_Easyyy. _Oh, Leah…Poor Sue. Seth. I'm on it."

"Charlie's looking for you. He knows how close you've been with the Clearwaters and wants you to be there. He's on his way there right now. Harry was one of his closest friends, and he doesn't know if he can do it on his own."

"Right. I'm on my way right now. Paul, Embry, scout out the area. Jacob, you stay here with Emily. Jared?"

My gaze inadvertently snaps from where it's been focused (past Old Quil, and out the open doorway) to shoot into Sam's intense stare. I'm sure that my eyes read pure lupine right now.

"Jared. I want you to go over to Bella's. Make sure that she's safe. Stay with her until I come and get you, or send someone after you."

I can't do anything but nod in response, jaw set steady. By the end of today, I'm sure that my head will fall off of my neck from all of the nodding. Regardless, I nod. I know why he's doing this. He's doing it for _me_.

Jacob doesn't seem to like the idea of someone else taking care of her. "But wait! Sam! Why can't I go? Jared can stay with Em-"

"No Jacob. Your feelings toward her will make the situation all the more vulnerable. Jared will be the one to go."

"But, Sam, I-"

"That's an order, Jacob."

He groans, but reluctantly subsides. I almost feel bad for him, but my thoughts are stuck and scrambled with worry for Bella.

"Jared, go now."

That's all that I need to be busting out of the door and phasing before I even hit the tree line. Oops, forgot about the cutoffs. They shred as I phase, midair. That's gonna be a tough one to explain to her. Thankfully, Embry comes dashing out of the house before I make it past the their property.

"Sam heard the shorts ripping. Here." He ties a pair of cutoffs to my leg. "Now, go man, _go_!"

I take off once again. It's not long before I realize that I have no idea where, on Taka Aki's green earth, where her house is. But somehow I find my where there anyway. I stop amongst the trees behind her house and phase back, pulling on the cutoffs. I stand there quietly, only for a moment. _She's inside. I just know, she's here. Deep breaths, Jared. Deep breaths. On the plus side, at least she already knows what you are._ (Paul let me in on a little secret once phased before I got here- she caught him phasing one time about a month ago, and of course he and Sam had to explain it to her. How I didn't know about it 'til now, I don't know. I'm just glad that she does.)

I rapidly march my way up the front porch stairs. She's so close, I can smell her. _Ginger and jasmine. Oh, go- Focus!_ Raising my fist up, I knock on the door a couple of times. In a minutes time she's there, opening the door. I don't know why, but at first I can't bring myself to look at her, keeping my line of sight focused on the cement below my shoes.

"Umm…Hi. Are you a friend of Jacob's?" _The sweetest voice I've ever heard. _My ears hum in ecstasy.

I shift my weight from foot to foot. "Uh, yeah. And Paul's, Sam's. You know them?"

She lets out a soft gasp, and I know that she understand right away.

"So..You're, a…Umm.."

For some unknowable reason, her uneasiness has a calming effect on me. Maybe it's because he mood is matching mine. Instantly, I find my sunny self inching it's way back to the surface.

Still staring at my shoes, I smile. "Yeah..Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jared. We found out about what happened with Harry and your cliff diving..experiment," it's taking all of me not to growl at the thought of her putting herself in danger, "and Sam wanted me to look in on you. Stay with you for the day to make sure that you're safe."

"Oh, hi Jared. I'm Bella.. Of course I'm sure that you already know that." She lightly chortles, diffusing some of the tension. "Do you want to come in?"

"That'd be a good idea, unless you'd like me to visit with you from the porch all day. I could shout to you through the window?" She laughs again. _I made her laugh…_ I smile again at the thought.

"No, umm..That's okay. Come on in."

Bella pulls back the door and steps aside, letting me inside. I move about on my heels to shut the door for her, but she beats me to it. She turns around but ends up placing herself a mere few inches from me, caught between my body and the door; almost falling into me. Not thinking, in our silly mishap, I lift my gaze.

Caught in the most intense stare of my life, my black orbs are lost in her chocolate orbs. Her mouth opens, letting out a slow shuddering breath so close to me that it smooth over my skin. All velvet and silk, electricity spiking within.

_Oh. God. Bella…_

_Guess Sam was right._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like. I'm always interested in your feedback!<strong>

**_Playlist- Chapter 3:_**

**_1. "With Or Without You (U2 Cover)" - Breathe Carolina_**

**_2. For You Blue" -The Beatles_**

**_3. "Closer To The Heart" -Rush_**

**_4. "Pretty Girl From Chile" -Avett Brothers_**

**_5. "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" -The Beatles_**

**_6. "So He Won't Break" -The Black Keys_**

**_7. "Perfectly Flawed" -Otep_**

**_8. "You Had Me At Hello" -A Day To Remember_**

**_9. "I Still Feel Her - Part IV" -Emarosa_**

**_10. "Frozen Creek" -Circa Survive_**

**_11. "The Longest Mile" -Circa Survive_**

**_12. "Recycled Air" -The Postal Service_**

**_13. "Cloud Nine" -Evanescence_**

**_14. "O…Saya" -M.I.A._**

**_15. "Soul To Squeeze" -Red Hot Chili Peppers_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mon Petit Amour.

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**Thanks to taoist elf for the awesome review and for the never-ending support. Also a big thanks to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley. Love you, ladies! Thank you to Iamtwilightobsessed, trockodile, Dizzy4u, and StephJ and to everyone else who reviewed. You're feedback means so much!:)\**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

I don't how long I'm caught in her gaze, or how long the mirrored look of adoration, desire, and perplexity's caught in hers, but in an instant, my life has turned on it's axis, twirled me around a few hundred times; resulting in the absolution, that is…

_Bella… Oh. Shit! I imprinted! C'mon, man…Think! Speak! Do something!_

My mind shouts deaf instructions at me. I open my mouth in an attempt to clear my throat, but all that I can do is move even further towards her. My feet bring me a centimeter's length away from that lovely face. _Those ivory cheeks. Those perfect pink lips._ Before I can fully register my actions, I find my hand coming to the back of her head, as she leans into me, quivering with the sweetest mixture of amorousness and that still ever-prevalent confusion. For a moment, just a moment, I can feel the slightest brush of skin on skin. Wolf and mate. _Bella…__**Mine. **__Oh B-_

Just as I'm about to kiss those perfect lips, the phone sounds from the kitchen. It's annoying ringing, bringing us back to consciousness. She stares up into my black orbs with what I swear is love for a split-second before nervously taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She rips her body away from me to answer the call. My heart aches with so much pain at the loss of her touch, the only thing holding it together being her hesitation before turning away. A little bit of clarity claws its way to the surface within me again when she exits the room- the wolf wanting to take over in over-alertness at wanting to protect its mate. The man, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. _Fucking shit! I'm so sorry Jake, brother! Oh fuck, oh __**fuck!**_ _But, oh Bella- my sweet Bella. I'll be anything you need. How could I- Oh, who the fuck are you kidding Jared, you knew this would happen! _I heel myself in my opposite shin, from where I sit, ankles crossed and leaning against the back of the couch, causing myself to let out a loud grunt. Bella's giggle alerts me to her presence back in the room. My mental rambling must have caused me to miss her entrance.

"Geez, Jared! What was that for? Have you been a bad boy?" A blush immediately spreads across her face at the sudden realization at the double meaning of her own words.

"Oh..Umm..I mean.."

I laugh wholeheartedly. "Shh. It's okay, Bella! Just got a little frustrated with myself is all."

"Umm..Okay." She looks at her shoes.

My wolf takes over. Can't have her feeling uncomfortable, can we? I cross the distance left between us, and playfully bump spot underneath her jaw with my finger. She looks up at me. _Bel- Focus, Mr. Cameron, focus!_ "Hey, now, it's really okay." I joke, smiling from ear to ear, "The birdies are still singing, Washington's still the rainy state, and the wolves are still a-woofin'." She beams. _Phew, crisis averted!… Oh,_ _mon petit amour, I will never hurt you. I- Wait. Holy fuck, why am I thinking in French? I don't even know the language. Probably heard it in a movie once. What. The. Fuck?_

"So, who was that on the phone?" Of course, I already know the answer. And she knows that I know, but for the sake of normality, I ask anyway.

"Oh, that was just Charlie. He won't be home for a few days. I guess that he wants to make sure that Sue's okay. Leah and Seth bolted as soon as they found out that Harry…" Stopping mid-sentence, she shifts those doe eyes back and forth in uneasiness. At the same time she lightly shivers, but I can tell that it's from chilliness, as goose bumps rise on her arms.

"C'mon…How 'bout a movie? You can pick, and I'll grab a blanket from your room."

"Sure. It's upstairs and to your left. You can just uhh…grab the comforter." Bella stammers through her sentence as she makes her way farther into the living room, an arm brushing mine. I could never get enough of her touch. _**Mine.**_

"Alrighty, you got it! One comfo-ta coming right up!" _There ya go, Jared. Keep making her laugh._

As I venture up the stairs, my mental capacity quickly becomes overly cramped with a million thoughts at once.

_Holy shit-balls. What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

_Why does my body feel like it's clutching onto survival when he's not in the same room? I knew that I was messed up with what Ed- Ed- did to me…but wow, Bella, now you're definitely taking a trip around the bend!_ I try to ignore the ache in my chest as I sit on the living room floor, DVD's scattered around me. _Hmm..What's something funny? I need to laugh. I can't believe that Harry's- No. Bella, no. Crying time, later- Sanity, now. _I shuffle through the cases, until I find the one that I'm looking for. _"The Hangover." Haha. Perfect choice!_

Jared bounds back down the stairs, walking in and plopping down on the couch. His smile makes my heart melt to a cheesy puddle of sticky-happy goo. "So, Bella," he accentuates the '_la,' _"what are we watchin'?"

I hold up the DVD case between two fingers and swing it back and forth.

"_Ahhh…_A good choice!" His laughter is infectious. "Now, come over here, you! Let's get this movie started!"

I pop the disc into the player, wait for the menu to show itself, and press 'play' before making my way over to sit on the couch next to him. _Oops._ I sat a little closer to him than I intended, leg pressed against leg. But I make no attempts to wriggle away. Neither does he._ C'mon, Bella, get your shit together. He can't be wanting you, you just met! ..Then what was that ki- well, almost kiss about, dummy? _I try to focus on the movie as Jared pulls the comforter over us. Even though he doesn't need it, I can tell that he's trying to accommodate my comfort by spreading it out over his lap along with mine, so it won't bunch up around me. As the silly bewilderment of three friends and their lost comrade plays out before me, I can't focus on any of it. Just Jared and the fact that he's close, _so very close_ to me. It doesn't take long until he pipes up,

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean_ are you okay?_ I know that Charlie and Harry were really close. And.." he pauses and turns his head, meeting my intense gaze. I can tell that he's really thinking about what he's about to say. Swallowing thickly, he continues. "An- and..I know what _he_ did to you." I gasp, tears flooding my eyes. _How could he know? Wait..Jake._ In a flash, he's hoisting me up into his lap, arms cradling me.

"Oh no! _Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Bella!_ I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry! I only meant to tell you that you're not worthless or anything like that. You deserve to be cherished, and that lee- and _he_ never deserved you. Shh.." he gently strokes the side of my face, now nestled into the crook of his neck. "Shh.. Please don't cry, Bella. I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

Without raising my head, I bring one finger up to his lips, halting his rambling self-assault. "No. It's _okay_ Jared. Really. It's just_ me_. I'm so pathetic."

He lets out a growl, rumbling against my side. "No, Bella. No. You're **not** pathetic. It's him that's pathetic, got that?" I nod into his neck. "He enthralled you. Instead of cherishing who you are, he controlled you. Then he broke you. _He's_ pathetic, not you."

Some part of me, still slightly attached to the vampire, wants to argue. But the bigger part of me is viciously shouting at me. _You know that he's right._ I really don't know what to believe at this point, but Jared's words roll over me like the waves of the north Pacific- like La Push; calming me in its saccharine lullaby. I know that I can trust him. _Can I?_ I don't know what possesses me to confide in him, knowing him for less than two hours, but I do. Something about Jared soothes the deep heartache that I've been harboring for months. Sniffling, I spill the beans.

"He just..I don't know why it had to happen like that. I mean, am I so bad that he couldn't stand to stay with me?"

"_Bella." _I could never get tired of him saying my name. "_No. _You're not bad, **at all.** It's him. You're kind, and from what I can see through Jacob, you're selfless and hardworking. You give all that you've got to everything and everyone."

"How do you mean, 'what you can see through Jacob?' Is he…I mean..Is he?" He simply nods, jaw set in a strong line as a low growl fights to keep itself hidden inside his chest. "Do you not like Jake?"

"No..It's nothing. I just don't get how he could leave you alone after everything today. Sure, he needed to find Sam, but he could've called from here or something and stayed until he sent me or somebody to come and be with you." That wolfy noise is still rumbling beneath the surface.

"Shh..Jared, I'm _okay_." I reach up to lightly graze his cheek. He relaxes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's nice that you care."

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Gorgeous." Now it's my turn to blush again. I smile into his neck. How is he eliciting these feelings in me? _Jared…_

"Spill it."

"Wha'? Wha- what?"

"Bella, I'm here for you. If you need to get your feeling out, then you can do it here, with me. I don't want you to feel pain…But I know that you can't keep _that_ all to yourself. Nobody heals with chains shackling them." His tone is merry, but I know that there's no joking in his statement.

Letting out a slow, shaking breath, I break my inner monologue open wide- baring it for him to see. Stark naked thoughts. Pure Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

Hours fly by. I hold my mate while she shares her hurt with me. While she smiles, while she frowns- while she weeps over that leech. He really didn't deserve her. Never would, never will. What she doesn't know, at least not yet, is that I really do share her hurt. Countless times, I find myself growling whenever she recounts how he damaged her heart, even feeling a few wet streams fall down my own cheeks more than once. Ultimately, I think that my words have healed some part of her maybe though. At least I got her to agree that she's not worthless, and deserves to be loved. _Oh, Bella. My poor, Bella. I'll give you so much better. I'm not Mr. Perfect, but I'll sure as hell try to be…if you let me. Shit, what if she doesn't?_ Just the thought of her rejecting me tears me to shreds. _No. Don't get like that, now's not the time. She needs you. You're her comfort right now. It's a start. She wants you here._ She wiggles a little bit in my lap, and I take the opportunity of her temporary distraction to sharply inhale her scent. Ginger and jasmine transport me to Nirvana straight away. Blissful, spicey, sweet. _**Mine.**_

Footsteps plodding across the floorboards make me snap my head up in the direction of the invasion. Bella doesn't budge, only buries he face further into the side of my neck. I tighten my hold around her. I hone in on his scent before I see him. I know that Embry's no threat, but my wolf is still wary of another male, particularly another wolf, being around her so close after the imprint. Especially without having claimed her yet. _Bella underneath me, above me, all around me..Smelling like me. Fu- _Embry clears his throat.

"Oh.. Hey, Embry."

"Hey. Everything okay here?" His face is set sternly, but he's still got his chipper Embry wits about him.

"Yeah, man. What's going on? Charlie said that he'd be gone for at least a few days."

"Yeah Leah and Seth pha-" he stops himself, aware of the very human Bella in my arms.

"It's okay, Em. She knows"

"Oh..Well, Leah and Seth phased. And Ataera."

"What? Quil? All within the same day? How does that happen?"

"I don't know, but Harry's passing set it off for Leah and Seth. Quil..Well, I guess that Old Quil got on him about being home late from work last night before he went back over to the Clearwater's, and that's all it took. Sam's on it. But he's trying to give them all their time to calm down, over at Emily's right now. Sue doesn't know yet, and she's a wreck. Charlie's gonna stay with her to make sure that she's okay, at least until Leah and Seth get home prob'ly. For all they know, they just ran off."

"Shit! So..who's staying with her tonight?" I inquire with pleading eyes. Bella tightens her hold around my waist. Embry's eyes grow to the size of baseballs. Guess he gets it, _thank God._

"Ohhh…Well, he sent me over for the night, so you can patrol while he, Paul, and Jake take care of the others. Talk to Sam.." he glances at Bella, who's still unaware of the intensity of his expression. "..Ask him about me patrolling in the morning. I'll take over for you again then."

"You sure?" I ask, a little taken aback. Embry and I have always been a good level with one another, but I'd never expect him to do something like this for me. We both usually have equal patrolling hours.

"Yep. And fit-as-fiddle in my decision. Don't make me change my mind," he chortles.

"Okay, okay. I'm definitely taking you up on that."

_How am I going to leave her? _I lean my head down and whisper in her ear.

"Bella, Bella…Sweetie?" _Geezus…Way to slip the tongue, boy. "_I'm sorry, but I have to go patrol."

She lets out a small moan of protest and tightens her grip around me even more. "Nooo…"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I'll be back before you know it." She looks up at me, keeping her gaze locked on mine.

"Really?"

"You betcha! C'mon, it's late. Let's get you in bed."

Comforter wrapped around her, I carry her up to her bedroom while Embry waits downstairs. Laying her down ever so gently, I proceed to take one of her shoes off and then the other one. Thank Taka Aki that she had sweats on when I got here today..I'd feel kind of bad if she had to sleep in her jeans, or had to get back up to change, when all that she needs to do right now (after such an emotional day) is rest. I just wish that I could stay with her. Having to leave her is killing me already. I walk around to the side of the bed and pull the comforter back up over her, and start inch away from the bed. A small, creamy hand jolts out to wrap around my wrist and she whimpers.

"You're gonna come back, right?"

I bend over so that I'm face to face with her. "Of course I am. I promise. Now, sleep, sweetie." I place one hand on the side of her face, and she pushes back into my touch. Pecking her cheek, electricity shoots through me at a gazillion megawatts a second. We both shudder from the sudden heat.

"I'll be back in the morning. But if you need to talk or need anything, call Sam's, Embry has the number, and I'll be here. And Embry's a pretty good Brother, if you need anything let him know."

"Thank you, Jared. I'll..I'll miss you." _Holy fucking shit on a skillet! _I do an internal happy dance.

"Yeah? Me too," I smile, "see you tomorrow."

Traipsing back downstairs, I meet Em's stare.

"So…You?"

"Yeah, man..Sam wasn't kidding when he told us 'one look was all it took' all of those times."

"Well," he punches me in the arm "Congrats! "

"Thanks..But what about Jake? He's gonna hate me. Hell, he'll probably hate himself. What do I do?"

"I know. I feel bad for him. Really, I do. But, dude, she's meant to be yours. _**Your**_ mate. Not his. We'll deal with that later."

Heavily exhaling, all that I can manage to get out is a "Right." The thought of leaving right now is eating at me. "Well, I'd better go, before I really can't go."

"Is the pull really _that_ strong?"

"**Yeah."** With that, I sprint out the door and phase just as I hit the tree line.

_Oh, mon petit amour…I could never hurt you._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like. I'm always interested in your feedback!<strong>

_**Playlist- Chapter 4:**_

**1. "I've Just Seen A Face" -The Beatles**

**2. "Pretty Girl From San Diego" -Avett Brothers**

**3. "When You Love Somebody" -Fruit Bats**

**4. "Strange Terrain" -Circa Survive**

**5. "Lazarus" -Circa Survive**

**6. "Heavy In Your Arms" -Florence + The Machine**

**7. "Distance" -Karsh Kale**

**8. "Paper Planes" -M.I.A.**

**9. "In The Mood" -Rush**

**10. "Unforgettable" -Nat King Cole**

**11. "Wind In The Wires" -Patrick Wolf**

**12. "Carousel" -Buckcherry**

**13. "Are There Giants Too, In The Dance?" -Meg & Dia**

**14. "Light Of The Morning" -Band Of Skulls**

**15. "Waste" -Phish**

**16. "My Heart" -Paramore**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Take A Number?

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**Thanks to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, trockodile, Dizzy4u, and RubyDragonJewel for the awesome reviews! Also thanks to Vampire3.S3duction for sharing her wolfy opinions, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'm so glad that you're liking the story. You're feedback means a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

The moment that Jared vanishes from my room, I immediately want to call him back. I almost do, but try to reign in my soul-rendering covet. _C'mon, Bella. This is silly. You just met the guy. But- Jared… _I flip over onto my other side and let the cushy down of my pillow engulf my face; trying to assuage my mind of the thoughts of him. In no time at all, however, I find myself mentally assessing every little detail of that wolf. _Those molten black eyes…His ebony hair. Smooth russet skin. The way his strong embrace made me feel so safe, so wanted, so…At home._ I gasp, stunned at my own thoughts. But I won't hush what I know is true._ How do you 'know' that, Bella? _I groan at myself, burying myself farther into the comforter. Suddenly, my nostrils are assaulted by the most aromatic, heavenly scent. _Freshly cut grass, musk, and- and…Mint? _A direct calm descends upon me. Soon, I begin floating amidst the sleepy world of fancy and face to face with a beautiful medium-brown wolf. Somehow I know, even in Dreamville…_Jared._

I awake after what feels like an eternity, only to see the clock read 4:15. _Great job..I can't even sleep for four hours, now?_ I don't know why, but my arm seems to outstretch itself out of its own accord, hand searching for something- or _someone_. _Oh, Jared! _I bolt up, back against my headboard. _Where is h- Oh my geezus on a cracker, this is crazy!_ For some reason, the thought of Jared not being here with me scares the living hell out of me. My heart's beating wildly, trying to force itself out of my chest. _Why? Why, why, why, why, __**why?**_ _I'm losing my mind. _Trying to find slumber once more, I return my head to the pillow. It's to no avail, because all that I can do is stair at the bedside alarm clock-radio. Forty-five minutes later, I've subsided to my anxiety, tumbling out of bed and down the stairs, in a quest to find Embry. _Jared said that he'd have Sam's number. Maybe he ca- No. Bella, no. You're not going to call him off of patrol simply because you're off of your knocker._ My feet carry me to Embry's snoozing spot on the couch anyways. Unsurprisingly, he's already slowly rousing from his sleep, drool trickling down the side of his lower lip as he groggily sits up.

"Bella..Are," he lets out a yawn, "Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. No..I don't know. I think that I'm officially going insane."

He lifts a knowing eyebrow, lightly chuckling. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I.." He pats the empty space next to him. I take his invitation, joining him on the couch.

"C'mon, shoot."

"This is going to sound totally bonkers…But I- I couldn't sleep much. I woke up looking, for God-knows-what-reason, for Jared. It was like I couldn't breathe because he wasn't there. It hurts. It_ still_ feels like that, Embry. And I don't know why. I just feel like I..like I…"

"Like you?" He teases me, letting a loose smile spread across his face.

"Like I…_Need _him."

Embry's lungs release a hearty sigh. "Look. I can't explain it all to you, it's not my place. But it has to do with Jared, and his wolf…and you. He'll have to talk to you about it. But go easy on him, he didn't know for sure until today."

"Wait. What? What do y-" He hold up a hand, halting my questions.

"It's not my place, Bells. Jared and you can talk about this."

"Okay," I relinquish my verbal onslaught, "But, Embry- I _need _him. I hate to try and pull him out of patrol, but I feel like I'm..I don't know…suffocating without him right now. Bet I sound like a crazy, obsessed chick, huh?" I try to muster a joke.

Cackling, he just gives me a soft pat on the shoulder. "No, Bella. Trust me, you're not going insane."

My hesitation's still prominent in my senses, but not as prominent as the need for Jared. "Can you call Sam?"

"Yeah. Wait! It's almost 5:30..He should be getting off of patrol right about now. Take a number?"

"What?"

"Take a number?" I swear, will he ever run out of laughing gas at my expense. "You want his cell number?"

"Oh," now it my turn to chortle, "Sure..Yeah, I do."

After finding a random patch of paper, and scrolling down the number, I march back up to my room. Picking up my cell in one hand, Jared's number in the other, my vacillation almost gets the better of me. _What if he doesn't want to see me? Don't be stupid, Bella. He TOLD you to call. _I extend a finger towards the little green button, before slightly retracting my hand; wincing as if I've just been pricked with a needle. _Maybe he was just trying to be nice.. No, Bella. He was there for you. You feel something. You know it. Call him._

I don't know what possesses me, but for whatever rhyme or reason, even the thought of calling him calms some deep restlessness within me. I muster up all of the courage that I can and reach for the dial again. _**Send.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

Tonight has been hell. Fuck Sam and him making me patrol tonight! I mean, I know that the man didn't know for sure that what he thought would happen, would **definitely **happen. But-_ fucking shitaki on a pogo stick!_- he _knew_ that he would probably be right. Forcing myself to try to not think of my Bella, my imprint, _my_ mate…_**Mine**_- without me, at home, with another male- a wolf, is eating at me. Fuck if Embry's not a threat. I'm going nuts! _Is she safe? Yes, ding-dong, she's with your Brother. You know that she is, Jared._ The longer and farther away that I patrol, the bigger the gaping whole in my chest, my whole being, gets. I just want to get this over with and get back to _Bella…Mon petit amour. There I go with that French again. What the hell is that?…My Bella._ Sam, taking a small break to Phase, leaving Quil, Leah, and Seth with Paul and Jacob for a few minutes, and check up on the situation with me was great too. He didn't even have to ask me anything. No inquiries, no anecdotes. Just one peer into my thoughts, and he knew. All he did was tell me that he understood and that we'd work something out as to who gets to stay with her a majority of the time, while Charlie's at Sue Clearwater's. _Still patrolling. _I'm not mad Sam, but, _**fuck**__, _he's keeping me from her tonight.

Finally, it's about time for my hour break, before breakfast and more patrol time. Paul, phased, walks through the tree line, just at the border of Sam and Emily's property.

_(Paul) Hey man, you holdin' up okay out here?_

_If by okay, you mean, "am I about to gnaw my own legs off, and claw myself out of my own pelt," then yes._

_(Paul) Woah, fuck, Cameron! Cool those jets. Are you okay? Guess you did imprint on the lee-_

I growl at my Brother in warning.

_..on Bella, after all, huh? Congrats, dude?_

_Yeah, she's amazing Paul. I just don't know how much it's gonna suck when we break the news to Jacob..Or when I tell her. If she rejects the imprint..I don't think that I can take it._

_(Paul) She won't, man. She won't._

_Shit! I can feel her wanting me. I have to phase, before I really claw myself to shreds._

_(Paul) Okay…Take it easy. She won't reject it. And we'll figure all of this shit out. Yes?_

_Yeah._

I phase back, collecting my cutoffs and my cell phone (in my back pocket) from where they're hanging from a branch, tugging them on. _Damn. Why didn't I think to give her __**my**_ _number?__** Mine.**_

Just as I'm about to smack myself upside the head, my phone vibrates in my hand, signaling an incoming call. Unknown number, but I just know..I just know…

Reaching out with a trembling finger, I answer the call.

"He-hello? Jared, here."

"Hey..umm..Jared?" _Oh, Taha Aki…The sweetest voice on earth. Serenity._

"Bella! Are you okay?" _Way not to sound eager. Surrre…She has no idea that you're irrevocably in love with her. Damn._

"Yeah..I'm okay. Well, I don't know. I feel weird, and I just miss you I guess."

_Holyyy fucking monkey balls! _My wolf howls inside. _Oh, my Bella, you have no idea. _"Yeah? I miss you too."

"Can you- can you…Uhh…" even through the phone I know that she's got that gorgeous, plump lip between her teeth.

"Do you want me to come over? I can be there in five minutes!"

"Oh, well, yeah. I mean, if that's okay? You don't have to if it's a problem."

"No problem. Sam can give my next shift to Embry again. I've just gotta talk to talk to the Head Honcho real quick, then I'll be right there before you know it."

"Yeah? Okay." I can hear the smile on her face._ I could sing on a rainbow right now and wouldn't care how it looks. _

"Okay, I'll be right there sweetie." I palm myself in the forehead. _Good job with the slip of the tongue again there, Romeo._

Calling Sam from my cell, I explain the situation to him, including Embry's offer to take my second shift of patrol. _Thank you, Great Spirit, he agreed._ Stripping once again, I secure my phone in fastened pocket of my cutoffs and tie them to my ankle before phasing once again.

_(Paul) Go get 'er, lover boy!_

_Haha…Can it, man._

He laughs inside my head.

_(Paul) Alright, alright._

As promised, in about five minutes flat, I'm standing in the brush behind her house once more. Within moments, I'm back in my human form, breath caustically heaving out as I sprint up to the front door. _Bella, Bella, Bella…Ginger and jasmine. So spicey, so sweet._ Embry must have heard me long before I arrived, because he's standing there- door wide open.

"We gotta talk for a minute, quick, Jared. Before you go up there." He nods in the direction of the staircase, closing the door behind us.

"Oh, no. What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Sheesh, man. She's fine. Just kinda frazzled. She came down here earlier, saying that she couldn't sleep a lot. She woke up looking for you, and it felt like she couldn't breathe…She said that it hurt without you here, and that she didn't know why but she needed you. I gave her your number since I figured you'd be done with patrol and I.."

"You, what, Em?" I quirk an eyebrow up at his unfinished monologue.

"I told her that I couldn't give her all of the answers, because it's not my place. But I did tell her that it had to do with you, your wolf, and her. That she'd have to talk to you about it."

"Oh, God." I put my face in my hands. "What do I say, Em? I wasn't planning on having this conversation for at least a few more days- 'til she got used to me being around."

"Man, it's pretty clear. She's already used to you. Herself, and her senses are going haywire right now when you're not around, obviously. I may not have imprinted, but your bond's too strong. I don't know if it's because it's the beginning..or if it's just because it's you two. But you've gotta do it. She was pretty uneasy without you here."

"_Shiiiit…" _I rock on the balls of my feet, thinking for a moment. "Here goes nothin'." _Oh, mon petit amour- Please don't reject us. I couldn't take it. My wolf couldn't. Fuck!_ My heart's pounding through it's space in my chest as I ascend the steps and near her doorway. The second that I'm on the other side of her door, she flings herself at me. Wrapping her arms tightly around my waist and burying her face in the side of my neck. My wolf howls in delight again, even in the midst of the startle and almost falling backwards. I hug her back, taking yet another opportunity to snuffle her chocolate locks. _My mate…_ Just as soon as she embraces me, she pulls away. My heart now threatens explosion.

"Oh, Jesus! I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that…I was just so happy to see you, and I- I" she frantically rambles, staring at the floor.

Grabbing her by the hand as to gently pull her back to me, I reassure her. "Shh. Shh…It's okay." I stoke the back of her head, nuzzling the side of her face. _Embry was right. I can't hide this, and clearly neither can she. And she doesn't even know about the imprinting-magic-woozlewazzle. _"I know. Come on." I walk towards the bed, sitting down, and pulling her into my lap. Cradling her in my arms, just as the day before, she settles down.

"I don't know why. I just..I felt like I needed you. I'm sorry that I pulled you away from the Pack."

"Hey, you didn't. But we need to talk." A saddened frown makes her visage turn sour. "Oh, no, no ,no! It's nothing like that, Bella. You did nothing wrong. I'm glad that you called. Nothing bad. Well, not bad..just serious." She turns her gaze upward to meet mine quizzically.

"Embry told you that the way that your feeling has to do with me and my wolf, right?" She nods lightly. "Well, I can feel it too, Bella. Everything that you're feeling. Maybe even more so." I pause, taking a moment to gather my thoughts. "Wolves have this thing called _imprinting_…Imprinting helps us find our..our mate, our soul-mate. Sort of like a bright neon beacon over that girl's head the first time that you see _her_ after phasing. Once we see that person, nothing else matters. She's your universe. You'll do anything for her, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, usually…a lover, a mate for life. Our imprints are our everything. Sam imprinted on Emily. And so far, no one else has imprinted yet..Except one."

Her grip on me has tightened even more and she's snuggled into my chest. Head turned upward though, her eyes are still locked on my face in silent contemplation.

"Wow…But what do that have to do with me?"

"_Bella…"_

"What is it, Jared?"

"Bella, I imprinted on _you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! Tell me what you think. I'm always interested in your feedback!<strong>

_**Playlist- Chapter 5: **_

**1. "The Third Temptation Of Paris" -Alesana**

**2. "Helpless" -Buckcherry**

**3. "Half Life" -Duncan Sheik**

**4. "Delicate" -Damien Rice**

**5. "Through The Desert Alone" -Circa Survive**

**6. "Never Let Go" -Josh Groban**

**7. "Every Way" -Circa Survive**

**8. "Wherever You Go" -Ida Maria**

**9. "Sweeter Than You" -Ricky Nelson**

**10. "Hummingbird" -NeverShoutNever!**

**11. "Open My Eyes" -Buckcherry**

**12. "The Great Golden Baby" -Circa Survive**

**13. "A Second Glance" -A Day To Remember**

**14. "Jejune Stars" -Bright Eyes**

**15. "Awake" -Secondhand Serenade**

**16. "Zephyr Song" -Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**17. "With You In My Head" (Feat. The Black Angels)- UNKLE**

**18. "You Really Got Me" -Van Halen**

**19. "Entre Nous" -Rush**

**20. "Whisper" -Evanescence**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Home's Epitome

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

_**Thank you to taoist elf for the awesome reviews and never-ending support! Also a big thank you to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley. Love you both! Thanks for the amazing reviews- trockodile, Dizzy4u, and StephJ. And to everyone else who reviewed! Your feedback means so much!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

Her doe eyes are locked on mine for what feels like hours. I can feel the devotion, wonderment, and even hints of love burning into my gaze from their warmth. But there's something else detectable there…Trust. Out of all of the people in the world, through all of the pain that she's been through- I'm the lucky one who got paired with her. And she _trusts _me. I can feel it emanating from her every pore, as she snuggles even deeper into my chest. _That can't be right, can it? Jesus, holy fucking Nutcracker, get ahold of yourself, Jared!_

"You imprinted on _me._"

I open my mouth to speak, but choke on my vocals. The man and wolf beginning another frantic inner monologue. _What if she doesn't accept us? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! C'mon, boy, this is not the time to panic. Speak, you ding-dong!_

"Yes." Another minute passes by. Bella, just looking up at me, love swimming in her stare. If it weren't for my wolfy strength, she'd be cutting off my air supply with how tightly she's grasping my waist.

"So…You're tied to me? What does that mean?"

"Bella, you're my soul-mate. My mate. I'll be anything you need. It's up to you to accept the imprint or not, although even if you.." My stomach threatens upheaval, and my face contorts in pain merely at the thought. Wincing, I know that she feels my pain- _her_ pain. But I have to get this out, at least for the sake of explaining the whole truth about imprinting. "…even if you…_deny_ the imprint, it will still always be there. The pull. You could go on to find someone else, but I never would. I'm tied to you forever, Bella."

_What's that? _I place a hand up to the side of my face, smudging my tears across my cheek. _What? Now you're crying? Wow, man, you've got it bad._

She reaches one hand up to cover mine and I close my eyes at her touch, pressing my cheek farther into my own palm in an attempt to make more contact. "Shh..Shh. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I didn't understand it yesterday, but sitting with you, I just felt so…right. You comforted me- you were there. Sitting in your arms just felt kind like…_home._ Kind of cheesy, huh?"

I light up, crooked smile and all for her, as a breathy guffaw rolls past my lips. _'Like home, she says._ I let out a slow, shaky breath and lean down to place a soft peck on her forehead._ She accepts us._ _Oh, Taha Aki…_

"I just have to ask…"

Running my thumb gently over her creamy palm from where it still rests upon my face, I beseech her to continue. "Anything, Sweetie."

A small hitch tugs at the side of her mouth. "Do you want me? I mean do _you_ want me? Or is it just the imprint?"

"Oh God, Bella, yes! Of course I do. Sam had a feeling that I would imprint on you. When Jake phased, I saw you in his mind. I was struck dumb. All I could see, all that I could focus on was you. Then, coming over here yesterday, all that I wanted to do was take away your pain. _Mon Petit Amour, _that fucking leech never deserved you." _Oh, fucking greattt! Did I just say __**that**__ out loud? What the fuck's going on with that French thing?_ I begin to growl at myself, when her giggle brings me back to the moment at hand.

"_Mon Petit Amour?_ What's that?" She snickers.

I roll my eyes. "I have no fucking idea. It just kind of keeps popping in my head whenever I think of you, ever since yesterday. I _think_ that I heard it in a movie somewhere once? I guess that my wolf just likes giving you a _pet_ name." Now it's my turn to laugh, but she continues to laugh right along with me. _That's it, Jared. Keep her smiling._

"I like it."

Biting her lower lip, she shifts her gaze back and forth between my eyes before refocusing on my gawp. "So, you want me?" _Poor Bella. My poor, strong Bella. That leech should have his balls shoved down his throat for ever making her feel unwanted- unloved. _I suppress another growl, rumbling in my chest, as I nod my assent.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, Jared. I…I want you. But I need to take this slow. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course," I move my hand underneath hers, kissing her ivory flesh. She shudders at my touch, and I can already smell the arousal blossoming between those glorious thighs. "Eventually, my wolf will want to claim you. Will _need_ to claim you…_Physically._ I'm already feeling the need to make sure that everyone knows that you're mine, without question. But, sweet Bella, I'll do the best that I can. Take it as slow as you need. I…I won't hurt you."

Her next move, I'd never have predicted. At least not now- but my inner wolf howls in delight. Steadily, she slides her hand to the back of my neck and slowly pulls my face down towards her own. The moment that my lips touch hers, lightening sets itself ablaze in me. _So soft_. _Perfect. I could get lost in her kiss_. It starts off innocently enough, but quickly escalates to immense, fiery need. She deepens the kiss, pushing on the back of my neck. I snake my hand around her waist. Her body's now molded against mine; her bottom lip between my teeth as she lightly licks my upper lip. It's for certain- she can definitely feel my excitement, hardened and pushing into her sweet, plump ass from underneath. _Oh, Bella…_ It almost kills me, but I rip my mouth away from hers whilst still holding her in my embrace.

"Bella…Bella, we have to stop now. Or I- I won't be able to stop."

She stills in my lap, but presses a soft kiss to my lips once more. "_Jared.."_

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep. I know _for a fact _that you didn't sleep much last night."

"'Kay."

I shift myself under her, moving backwards on the bed and pulling her with me. I move again, this time to get up, once she's situated under the sheets. Her hand finds my arm.

"Stay?"

A wholehearted smile brings itself to life upon my face, and I slide back under the sheets. My arms encircle her as I cuddle myself up against her back. Sleep soon hovers on the horizon of my consciousness. _Home._

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

Three wolves phasing at one time really does make for quite the conundrum. Especially Leah…Poor Leah. I love my Emily…_my_ _imprint._ But Leah will always hold a piece of my heart. No ancient magic could change that. And now? Now she's been brought into this. This past lover-present lover-and man in the middle triangle is making my brain split in two. My sweet, understanding Emily's been so great about the whole thing. Leah's now part of the Pack, a Sister, and there's no going back. Not to mention poor Seth- so fucking young and the weight, along with the pride, of being a protector's already befallen him. Don't get me wrong, he's a tough little wolf. He won't have any problems adapting, and within these two short days is loving the Pack life already. Quil too, I'm not as worried about him. But on top of all of this, _especially_ with fragility of the situation of Jared's imprint and all that's occurred, I think that- Taha Aki forgive me for putting more on Sue and Charlie- that it's best to give this more than a few days to settle. Jared's wolf will be in protective overdrive. Possessive anguish, at least until he and Bella can seal the bond. And Leah… _Oh, Leah…_ Will need at least a little more time to adapt to the whole thing. Swimming in her mind when she first Phased killed me. Killed _her. _And I know that Emily can sense all of the pain. Hell, _she's_ in pain. For me, her mate. For her cousin. But she's like a breath of fresh air right now, bustling around the kitchen, never failing to make enough delicious grub to keep up with our bottomless wolf bellies. A clearing of the throat pulls me out of my mental wandering, and back to the scene before me.

"So…When can I see Bella?"

I cross the room to place a firm grip upon Jake's shoulder. "Not yet Jacob. Your feelings towards her will make the situation, with the leech in the background, all the more vulnerable. And you're the best with…" _Thank the Spirits that I put her on patrol with Paul. If she heard this, she'd ring my neck. Yes, the big Alpha is a little afraid of his ex. _"…with Leah, She can handle herself, oh yeah, but she needs a strong backbone, a strong Brother right now. You're not going to Swan's just yet."

"But I-"

"No, Jacob. I'm sorry." I let my sympathy shine through my eyes. The poor guy. _He'll just have to get used to it. Adapt._ "I really am. But Leah needs more time. Fuck, we all do. I'm calling Charlie today and telling him that we need time."

"What do you mean, Sam? Does he know?"

"No. I'm going to tell him that we've found Leah and Seth, but that they're still in shock from Harry's death and need time. At least a week, Jacob."

He growls his discontent.

"I know." I squeezed his shoulder, where my hand is still placed, with a little more vigor. "But we need to give this time. Especially while searching for the bloodsucker." My turn to growl pronounces itself.

"Sam, I know, but I-"

"You will not see Bella Swan. Not yet." I hate having to alpha order his ass, but what else can I do? He's practically jolting out of his seat, wanting to see her._ Jared, you're gonna have your hands full. _I know that when he does tell Jacob, it could turn ugly. Fast.

"Fine. But what are we gonna do about the leech? We can't let her get away, Sam. We just can't. She caused Harry to have a heart attack. The_ fucking bitch!_ And now we think that she's after Bella."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yes we do. I showed you. _Fuck, I showed_ you what she said, Sam. She dove into the water, after Bella, shouting _'I'll fucking get you!'_ How much clearer could that be?" Tremors begin to roll off of him, signaling the appending phase.

"Okay, okay. She's after Bella. **Calm down, Jake.**"

His shaking ceases, bringing Quil's voice into the scene.

He pounds Jacob on the back, causing him to grunt a bit. "There ya go, Jakie! We'll get the leech. No worries!"

Seth hollers comically at us, imitating a cheerleader from where he helps Emily in the kitchen. "C'mon, Wolf Pack spirit! Gimme an L-E-E-C-H! _Gooooo, team!_"

Leave it up to Seth and Quil to lighten the tension in the room. I guess that now's as good a time as any to make that phone call. Withdrawing my cell phone from my pocket, I scroll through my contacts and hit 'send.'

"Hey, Charlie? It's Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Jared's POV:<strong>

I awake to the most intoxicating aroma. _Ginger. Jasmine. Bella…__**Mine.**_ My arms, still surrounding her, pull her closer as I nuzzle her neck. She stirs, turning around in my embrace to face me.

"Hi," she whispers, smiling sweetly at me.

"Hey you." I lean in to taste those plump, soft, pink lips. It's a gently kiss, but all of the want still swims, achingly, right below the surface. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Her stomach lets out a low rumbling right at that moment. "Hungary?" I chuckle, raising a brow in humor at her belly's protest, when she tries to shake her head in disagreement.

"Okay, sleepyhead, let's get you something to eat."

I'm at her side of the bed in a flash, about to help her to her feet, when my cell vibrates from within my jeans.

Pulling it out of my trousers, I check the time before clicking open my text inbox. _11:30._ _Damn. We were out longer than I thought._

"It's Sam. He's giving them more time to settle down. Leah and Seth won't be home til then end of the week. He's already talked to Charlie…Told them that they found them, but that they're in shock about Harry's death and need more time."

"What does that mean?"

"He wants me to be the one to stay with you."

"Yeah?" A smile lights up her face.

"There's a leech. A redhead."

"_Victoria…" _Worry now etches her every feature. I growl loudly, beginning to tremble. "Shh..shh.." She places a soothing palm on my bare chest. "You're protecting me. _I'll be fine."_ I instantly calm, pulling her to her feet and back into my arms. _Bella…__**Mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like. I really appreciate everyone's feedback!<strong>

**Chapter 6 Playlist:**

**1. "Dream On" -Aerosmith**

**2. "Spirit Of The Stairwell" -Circa Survive**

**3. "Compendium" -Circa Survive**

**4. "Don't Worry Baby" -The Beach Boys**

**5. "Letter" -Tinsel Korey**

**6. "Monsters Under The Bed" -Eugene McGuinness**

**7. "Love Will Keep Us Alive" -Eagles**

**8. "Paranoia In B Minor" -Avett Brothers**

**9. "Guns And Dogs" -Portugal. The Man**

**10. "Blood" -Band Of Skulls**

**11. "The Book Of Love" -Magnetic Fields**

**12. "Everything With You" -The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart**

**13. "Lua" -Bright Eyes**

**14. "Wonderwall" -Oasis**

**15. "By The Way" -Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**16. "All The Same" -Sick Puppies**

**17. "Just Got To Be" -The Black Keys**

**18. "Our Swords" -Band Of Horses**

**19. "Cloudwalker" -Horse The Band**

**20. "All'improvviso Amore" -Josh Groban**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Intensities In Lupine

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**_Major thanks to taoist elf and Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley for the awesome reviews and never-ending support! Also thanks to Iamtwilightobsessed, LilNewbornVamp, Dizzy4u, Analitica and sofiecanwrite. And to everyone else who reviewed. Your feedback means so much!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

I know that at this point that nothing should shock me. Vampires, werewolves, and imprints- Oh, my! But Jared's already blatant possessiveness is striking. He roars "_**Mine**_" and I immediately want to lose myself in his touch, his fire…In _him._ And, yes, the stupid Miss Martyr side of me's still awash below my skin, but with Jared it all just seems easier. Feels stronger. The sensible thing to do, if this were some crazed supernatural late-night spooky tale, would be to run away and evade as fast as humanly possible. But this _isn't_ some campfire memoir meant to invoke a slue of lurid nightmares. This _isn't_ someone who's just going to up and leave. This _isn't_ some fairytale where prince charming comes along and everything is automatically candy-canes-on-rainbows. This is a real Shifter- a real man, shaped that way to protect his people- and his imprint…_me._ This is Jared. A strong, and already more than obviously caring person meant to cherish me, protect me, straighten my backbone, and guard his fellow man. And…This is Bella. Broken down, but (I know deep down inside) built like iron. And Jared's possessiveness of me is only causing my arousal to deepen ten-fold. I can't take my eyes off of him as he flits about the kitchen now, his muscles constricting and rolling over his sturdy shoulders and back as he bends down to open another cupboard. Kind of an odd site, seeing as how I'm normally the one buzzing about the nook. I giggle internally before instantly returning my full attention to his body.

"Where's a skillet? Do you have eggs? I could make us eggs."

His caring rambling prevaricates my ears. _His teak skin, his ebony hair, his dimples. His build- cutoffs stretched over brawny thighs, leading to the place that I so secretly, and reverently want to touch. Ohhh…_ I feel my cheeks flush red before registering the noise of his sharp inhale. Turning his head to gaze at me, a knowing smile plays upon his lips, reaching his eyes. Within moments, he's in front of me again, caressing my face. Jaw to sensitive earlobe, making me melt. _A puddle of Bella-goop on the floorboards. Yep. That's what I am._

"What are you ogling me for, Sweetness? See something that you like?" He chuckles, dimples on display, as he waggles his brows at me.

"I…I- um…"

His smirk grows softer, more serious. He leans into me. Pressing a chaste kiss to my lips and aligning his heated, naked chest with my body. It's meant to be a sweet embrace, but I can't help myself. Reaching around and urging him closer by pushing on the back of his neck, I suckle his velvet tongue into my mouth and lift my legs to wrap around him. Jared lets out a groan, heavy with want, and soon my back finds the wall. We're a mess of smoldering, sticky desire. Jared runs his hands up my torso on a path to reach my nipples. He gives each pert one a pinch through my t-shirt and I moan in delight. _Ohhh…Oh… _My hands tug at the hair on the nape of his neck as I suck on his pulse. Shifting myself, I grind against him; trying to sooth the ache between my thighs.

"_Bella…I- I…We..Ung..__**Mine!**__"_

He cuts off his own entreaty, slamming his mouth back to mine. I move again, but this time he halts his blitz of my body. Breathing heavily, I can hear the pain in his ceasing. He leans his face beside my neck whilst still supporting me with his talented hands, letting his forehead hit the wall with a quiet thump.

"We…_We have to stop. I- __**I want to**__.._But we have to stop now_. Or __**I can't**__."_

I glide one hand up and down his back in a slow caress, still breathing shakily. Nostrils flaring, I coax my voice up and out of my body. "Shh..It's okay."

Lifting his head to look at me, Jared leaves a gentle kiss upon my lips once again before letting me down to the floor. I slide down his body. _So smooth. So strong. So…Stop it, Bella!_ My stomach loudly rumbles it's disgruntlement for the second time this morning, causing him to chortle once more.

"Now…About that skillet?"

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth as my own voice joins his in amusement. "Oh. _Right. _Bottom cupboard, in the corner over there." I point to wear the bigger kitchen pans are kept.

Jared gives my waist a light squeeze and ventures back across the room to retrieve said pan. Setting it stovetop, he brings the eggs from their carton and begins to crack them into the skillet. Walking to him quickly, I rap my arms around his waist and bury my face between his smooth shoulder blades.

"It's okay. I can do that if you want?"

"Nah. It's okay Bella. I've got this…I used to cook breakfast for myself all the time, before I joined the Pack. And besides…I like taking care of you." I smile into his back.

It's not too long before he finishes our eggs. His, over-easy. Mine, sunny side up. _How did he know that? Pack mind maybe? _

"C'mon, Sweetie. Gotta get some food in that belly of yours. It doesn't sound like it's having a good time, and I don't want any part of your body not liking me." He laughs again, lighting up that smile that's becoming so wonderfully familiar to me already. But the subtle double-meaning of that last little phrases doesn't go unnoticed. Sitting down at the table, I expect that he'll sit across from me. Instead, he sits down and proceeds to scoot his chair all the way over, pressing his leg right up against mine before practically inhaling an entire mouthful of eggs.

"I really don't know where all of you guys put it."

"_What?" _He looks a bit taken aback.

"No…Nothing like that. I mean the food. Where does it all go? You've got to have an end to that stomach somewhere!"

"Oh!" My wolf-man chortles, "Not really. The physicality of our work, along with the constant 108 plus body temperature makes us burn off everything pretty fast. Hell, even Embry almost ran Emily out of house and home after he first phased."

I press my side a little further into his, if that's even possible, just for the contact. I can never seem to be close enough to him. "This is great, Jared. Thank you." I grin sweetly at him, placing a hand on his forearm for a moment. "How did you know that I liked my eggs like this?"

He answers before shoveling another forkful into his mouth. "Oh..Right. Jake. He pretty much gave us all a _Bella Likes This_ handbook when he first phased. Everything about you that he knew just kind of rushed into my brain. It's fascinating, really."

"Fascinating?" I quirk an eyebrow up at his confession."

He puts down his fork, and replaces the now empty space of his palm with my knee, turning towards me. "Yes…_Fascinating._ You're beautiful, Bella. And I think that instantly my wolf knew that you were my imprint. I just hadn't seen you right in front of me yet for it to be verifiable. But as soon as he thought of you, I couldn't move or speak. You were my central thought." He turns me toward him, leaning into to me enough that I can feel his hot breath on my face. "See," he points to his head, "_Bella Central._ Right here." Placing a soft, but firm kiss to my lips again, and then to my forehead, his lips leave me almost panting at their break with my skin. _I could never get enough. _I inhale his scent. _Freshly cur grass…Musk…Mint. Jared…__**Mine.**_ _Whoa, where did that come from!_ I laugh outwardly at myself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just shocked myself a bit." He hitches up the corner of his mouth. "Well…I think that I'm feeling a little, er- possessive of you, I guess. And it kinda threw me off guard."

"_Mon petit amour…" _I can't help myself. I let out a full, hearty laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" He feigns annoyance. "I really don't know what's going on with that. But…C'mere." He picks me up, carrying me to the couch. Setting me down in his lap, he breaches a topic that I never would've expected at this moment.

"You know…He never deserved you. What he did to you…Was just messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fuckward."

"Hey!" He puts a finger to my lips, cutting me off. "Sorry..I can't help but be a little defensive of him, ya know?"

He nods, but continues. "You're wonderful, Bella. He messed up. He tried to control you, did that stupid dazzling thing of his, and left you hurting and alone."

"What do you mean, he tried to control me?"

"He wouldn't let you live. Wouldn't let you breathe. He tried to control your every move."

"No. He was wrong, but I made my own decisions."

"Yes, you did. But he fucked with them every step of the way. He wouldn't even kiss you properly. How hard is that? To kiss your girlfriend? You're a strong woman, Bella. And you should be treated at such. See.." Holding my face, he pulls me to him and kisses me with all of the passionate, loving ferocity of his being before a loud growl ceases our tongues' union. Turning to look past the couch and into the doorway, I see Sam and…_Oh no…_

"_Jake…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! I really appreciate all of the feedback:)<strong>

**_Chapter 7 Playlist:_**

**_1. "Mausam & Escape" -A.R. Rahman_**

**_2. "All Night Dance Parties In The Underground Palace" -Alesana_**

**_3. "Strange Times" -The Black Keys_**

**_4. "Stare Like You'll Stay" -Circa Survive_**

**_5. "Travel Hymn" -Circa Survive_**

**_6. "Anyone Else But You" -The Moldy Peaches_**

**_7. "I Belong To You" -Muse_**

**_8. "Such Great Heights" -The Postal Service_**

**_9. "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" -Mama Cass Elliot (The Mamas & The Papas)_**

**_10. "Incomplete Is A Leech" -As Cities Burn_**

**_11. "Blood" -Band Of Skulls_**

**_12. "Swing Life Away" -Rise Against_**

**_13. "All This And Heaven Too" -Frank Sinatra_**

**_14. "Speak Slow" -Tegan & Sara_**

**_15. "Proud" -Tegan & Sara_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Melee? Mine!

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**_Major thanks to taoist elf, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley and LilNewbornVamp for the never-ending support and reviews. It means more than I can say, and I love you all! Also to thanks to Iamtwilightobsessed, trockodile, and Dizzy4u for the continuingly awesome reviews. And to everyone else who reviewed. Your feedback means so much!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

I don't know how much time flies by- Minutes? Hours? That's at least what it feels like, but in a matter of seconds, Jacob lunges for me; pouncing and shoving me to the floor. I hear a loud thunk and immediately I notice Bella- _My Bella_, scampering backwards after hitting her head on the floor, as Sam yanks Jacob of me. My wolf springs into protective overdrive and now it's my turn to lunge for my packmate. Forearm against throat, his back to the wall, my anger boils over as I bare my canines.

"If you_ ever_ push her like that again, with so much as a fucking fingertip, I'll fucking end you!"

Jacob pushes me back. Damn him for being a fellow wolf. Stupid lupine strength!

Sam's bass bellows over the scene. "_Outside.__**Now."**_

I'm pulled from my Brother before our alpha tugs him out of the back door. He nods his entreaty to me. "Jared."

"Be right there." I strangle out the words as I hoist my mate off of the floor and into my arms. Nuzzling her neck, I breathe in her scent. _All ginger and jasmine. Bella…__**Mine! **__How dare he fucking touch her!_

"_Bella…" _I manage to strangle out, trembling with rage, worry, and protective fury.

She holds me closer than I'd ever think possible, laying soft kisses along my pulse. "Shh..Shh..I'm okay. But I…I'm scared for you. Please don't go out there," she sobs into my neck, "I don't want you and Jake to fight. What if you get hurt?"

"I know…But I..I have to. Alpha's orders. "I pause for a moment, just breathing her in. "I'll be back."

Digging her fingernails into my biceps, as if she's clinging on for dear life, she pulls her face back a bit to look at me. A whimper passes her lips. "_Nooo…"_

"I'm sorry..So sorry. But I have to." In the background, I can hear Jacob's rampant flailing against a pine, Sam struggling to hold him back on his own.

"Jared! Get out here. You'll…You'll be back with Bella in a minute." The next voice I hear is the last one that the wolf wants to hear right now, and I growl instinctively.

"_Please don't go."_ And I'm torn. Torn between my mate's plea, and my alpha's command.

"_**Cameron, out here now!"**_

Fucking alpha. _Shit!_ "I'm so, so sorry…I don't want to go out there. But, I'll be back. _Bella, I promise._" It takes every ounce of strength in me, but I rip myself away from her, after leaving a short, but possessive kiss on her lips. She stumbles, trying to follow me out of the back door.

"No!" I turn harshly at her, and she winces. "Sweetie, _please_." Bella stops in her tracks, but looks like she's on the precipice of indecision. "I need you to stay inside. You could…You could get hu- hurt. Please stay inside." I know that my eyes must be conveying all of the pain and longing within my being, because she bites that beautiful lip of hers before slowly bobbing her head in agreement. I whip myself around and charge outside. The closer towards the tree line that I get, the more intense the ache within my chest becomes. My heart pound against my chest and ribs in warning. When I'm within five feet of my pack brother, he instantly ups the ante on his struggle against Sam's grip.

"You fucker! How could you take her away from me!"

"Take her away _from you_? I saw in your mind Jacob..And I'm so, so sorry..But she's **not** yours."

"Asshole! Who do you think she belongs to then, huh? _I_ brought her back to herself after _he_ left. Not you!"

I'm trying so hard to push my wolf back down, but it's almost to no avail. I can feel it there, dancing right below the surface of my russet skin. "She will never be yours, Jake. Bella's _my_ imprint._**Mine!"**_ My lips peel back in a vicious snarl, as he finally pushes out of Sam's grasp and lunges for me once again.

"You fucker!" He punches my face, sending me to the ground for a moment. My ears register Bella's heavy, uneven breathing coming from inside, fogging up the window. _Please, please stay inside. _"You didn't! How could you?" Sam's trying to wrench him away from me again, but it doesn't work. Jacob's ferocity- _his ire _is too much. I manage to shove him off of me, landing a punch myself.

"Shit Jake! I didn't imprint on her on purpose. But she. Is. _**Mine."**_ He throws me to the ground once more, landing punch after punch to my face. If it weren't for the wolf swimming within me, he'd have broken my nose by now, I'm sure. Haziness takes over as I strain against the blackout. Within moments, Bella's between my contender and myself. She crouches over me protectively.

"Jake! Stop! Don't you fucking hurt him!" As twisted as it is at a moment such as this, I laugh a little internally. _Bella's_ _cursing._ Her soothing touch- a hand on my shoulder is all that I need before the darkness takes over. _My mate. __**MINE!**_

* * *

><p>The next thing that comes into my line of vision is the sun- <em>No. The moonlight. <em>Streaming through the blinds. _Shit, what the fuck happened! Oh, god. Bella! _I thrash about in sheets, sitting up far too abruptly and hitting my head on the wall behind Bella's headboard. _Oh, fucking shit! What if something happened to her?_ I feel tears well up in my eyes. Suddenly, little warm arms encircle me. _Oh, amour…_

"I'm okay, Jared. Shh.." She soothes.

I hoist her onto my lap, so that she straddles me. Pulling her to my chest and holding her more tightly than I probably should. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry…"

"_Jared…"_ I gently urge her face back from my shoulder, ravaging her mouth. Both of us panting as I pull away, I try to gather my thoughts, but it only turns into frantic rambling.

"What happened? Did Jacob hurt you? The fucker! I'll kill him if h-" She places a finger upon my lips.

"No, Jacob didn't hurt me. I'm sorry, I know that I should've stayed inside, but it hurt too much."

"That's the imprint. I didn't want to leave you in here, Bella. Please believe me."

"I know, I know..It's okay." She looks up at me. "After you blacked out, I went off on Jacob. _I- I_" she sobs, "I didn't want to do that to him. To hurt him…But he- he was _hurting_ you, Jared. And he wouldn't stop. I'm not _his property._" Rubbing calming circles on her back, I implore her to continue. "I told him that I'm not his. That I never was. That he needed to leave. He looked so hurt and lost, and..I didn't even recognize him for a moment. He was so angry. But he didn't hurt me. I told him that I'd see him later, but that I'm _your_ imprint and that he needed to leave. Paul came and got him to cooperate. That's when Sam brought you up here."

"Bella, he'll come around. He just needs time."

"I- I know..And I know that it sounds terrible of me, but right now..I don't care about Jacob. I'm worried about _you." _

"I'm okay, I promise. I'm fit as fiddle!" She lets out a breathy chuckle.

A few minutes pass, us just content to hold each other. But I know that I need to breach this topic again before it flees from my mind again.

"You know, " I rub her back again, and rock her slightly in my arms, "I meant what I said before."

"What do you mean?"

"Fuckward." She huffs. "I'm sorry, but that's what he is. You made your own decisions, but he wouldn't let you play them out. Always interfering, always controlling. He wouldn't even kiss you without you practically having to beg him. And if you fought him even the tiniest bit about it, he jumped the gun and did that shitty dazzling thing of his. That's not right. He messed up."

"What? Now..I know that he was wrong. But he didn't _control me._ He didn't!" She's not getting overtly angry, but her protesting the hurt that the fucker put her through and jumping out of my lap isn't doing my wolf- or the man, any favors right now.

I push up off of the bed. "Sweetie, he _did._ He fucked with you. Yes, you did decide things for yourself, but he never let you go through with them. Why can't you see that?"

"I _do _see that he was wrong. But what he did was for the bett-" She cuts herself off, choking on her own words._ Damnit, Bella! You __**know.**_

Smacking my hand againt the wall by my face, and bracing myself on my forearm, I plead with her to see it, "Yes, Bella. **Yes.** He _did_ try to control you. How can you honestly think that what he did to you was better? Do you think that you're not worthy of love? Well, fuck me, you are! You're strong, smart, loving, caring, beautiful. You are **strong** and _he _tried to force you to be weak." I grind out through my teeth.

"Who says that I'm strong?"_ Fuck me! _"Damnit! Shit! You are! You need to see that…"

I storm out of her room, although it pains me more than words can say to do so. I yell up to her. "When you realize that- I'll be on the couch!"

I don't know how I managed it through my overwrought state, but sleep eventually finds me. Sometime in the night, I'm not sure when, I feel a small body snuggle up to my side. Instinctively, I pull her closer. Gazing down at her, I can tell that she's been crying. Her eyes, red and splotchy, but still beautiful. Her face slightly puffy, and when she speaks, it exits her mouth in a rasp.

"_Oh, petit amour, please don't cry.." _I brush a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"Look…Jared._ I'm sorry. _It's just hard for me to not get defensive about him. I know- I know that you're…_Right._ But it just still hurts sometimes, ya know? When you say those things it makes me feel…realize that I let him do that to me. But it hurts because I feel like then, with him, that it was false love, all a fake. Being lied to, well, it sucks, and I guess that I don't want to admit to myself that it might not have been love with..With _Ed- Edward._"

I growl at his name, but smile at her warmly. "Sweetie, I know..It's just, I want you to see. You need to see it. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

She kisses me softly. It's plainly evident that she's tired from thought beyond belief, but she whispers a hoarse "Thank you." Soon her breathing becomes slow and steady, and I know that she's found Sleeper Town.

I think aloud to my invisible Brother. "_Jake, please don't make it harder on her than it has to be. You fuck with her, your ass is grass. Got it? "_

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! I love hearing from all of you!<strong>

**Chapter 8 Playlist:**

**1. "Cool The Engines" -Boston**

**2. "I Ruin Dreams Not Nightmares" -Breathe Carolina**

**3. "Riot Radio" -The Dead 60s**

**4. "Out Of Time" -A Day To Remember**

**5. "Juturna" -Circa Survive**

**6. "Lazarus" -Circa Survive**

**7. "Lover" -Devendra Banhart**

**8. "Last Rose Of Summer/Walking In The Air" -Chloe Agnew**

**9. "Nothing Else Matters" -Metallica**

**10. "Contender" -The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart**

**11. "Aetheral" -Augury**

**12. "O'er Hell And Hide" -Baroness**

**13. "Plastic Stars" -Freezepop**

**14. "Same Old Thing" -The Black Keys**

**15. "On The Radio" -Regina Spektor**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that this is not an update, but that an update is headed your way soon- Chapter 9 is near completion and will be posted by tomorrow night! I'm so sorry for the delay! It's been a hectic couple of weeks, due to an unexpected move and I haven't had a lot of time to write or get online. I hope that you'll keep on reading Trust Without Warning. Your patience means so much! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Keep your eyes open for Chapter 9!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Koo Cloak Lay

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**_Major thanks to Taoist elf, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley and LilNewbornVamp for the reviews and never-ending support. I love you all! Also a big thanks to Iamtwilightobessessed, trockodile, Dizzy4u and SparklingFae for the awesome reviews! And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. It means a lot:)_**

**_Also, I'd like to say that you to everyone for their patience and encouragement. Things have just been very hectic with an unexpected move lately, but I'm starting to get settled down now. Here's a long chapter, lemon included! I hope that you'll all enjoy Chapter 9 of TWW. Chapter 10 will be up much sooner, and that's a promise:)_**

**_I'd like to add that the Makah and Quilieute words used in this chapter are, actually, tribal words of the said tribes. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV: <strong>

_Oh, Jake…C'mon man, I know that it's Bella that we're talking about here, but why did you have to go and pull that shit?_ I speak through the Pack mind now, after Paul's gotten Jake's ass hauled back over to Emily and Sam's. It's taken him all night to calm down enough to get into his badgered mind, and now starts the grueling process of trying to get him to phase back. So here I stand, looking at my broken brother pacing back and forth, inside the tree line beyond their abode.

_(Jacob)- How could he, Em? How the fuck could he take her away from me?_

_Jake, man…She wasn't yours to take away. She was no one's to take away. Bella is her own person. I know…I know how hard this must be for you. It was a shock for all of us. And I don't think that anyone wanted you to find out in the way that you did. There was a reason for Sam's forbidding you from seeing her yet…But you __**had**__ to try and go against the Alpha order..had to make Sam drag around by your ass to keep you away. I'm not saying that this is your fault or anything, man. But you have to understand that they did mean to tell you when they felt like it was the proper time for it. You have to calm down. You have to phase back. This isn't even __**bad**__, Jake. You may not like it, but this is a good thing._

I've never been so freaked out by one of my Brother's behavior before. His wolf stops moving, dead in it's steps, his tail turned towards me. Slowly, but surely, he transforms back into the hulking man of Jacob, and turns to face me. Tremors still rolling off of him, like thunder rolls through a storm, he stares me down.

"Good? How can this be fucking good, Embry? I get to watch Bella go around with that low-life…for what? For life! _**Fuck!"**_ He's right up in my face now, nearly nose-to-nose.

"Jared's not a low-life, and you know it, Jacob. He's one of the best guys we know. And she's _his __**imprint**_. It may be hard for you to understand right now, and…fuck, maybe you don't even want to right now, but this _is_ a good thing. Our Brother, our Packmate, found his..soul mate, and she found hers. This can only help the wolf and strengthen Jared and the pack even more. You may not have gained a girlfriend in her, man. But you did," I put a hand to his heaving chest and push him away with some force, pointing a finger at him, "you _did_ gain a sister. For life. That's something to be cherish in itself, even if you don't want it to be that way. Just.." He scowls at me, brow dipped sternly. "Shit, Jake! Just don't make this harder on them. Don't make it harder for her…For yourself. It will take some time, but you _will_ get used to it."

He tries to protest. "But, Embry, I can't fucking-"

"No, Jacob. I know, I know man…but you're going to have to get used to it. Bella. Is. His. "

He gives me a look of complete defeat. I feel pity for my brother, battling within himself. But this is how it has to be. This is how it's _meant_ to be. Jacob's eyes water with unshed tears. I cross to where he stands now, and place a firm hand across the back of his shoulders.

"It will be okay. You just can't make this harder than it already is, Jake."

He lifts his head a bit, glancing up at me before giving me a quick nod and jerking out of my grasp. He jogs off into the woods.

_Taha Aki? One word for you…Fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV:<strong>

I knew it! Fuck…I knew that there had to be another reason why Sam was trying to keep me away. But I never expected…_this. _And I knocked her out of the way when I attacked him. _What the hell are you doing, Jacob? _I just can't help it..Maybe I can…I don't know. _Ahhh!_ But, shit, I mean..She was mine. From the time that we were little kids, she used to come to me for everything, and now what? She'll go to him? _You know that she's not abandoning you….Mine!..No!_ My wolf won't bow down. Thank you, Great Spirits, for filling me with Alpha blood!

I punch a nearby tree, causing a massive wooden gash to appear, mid-trunk. What am I going to do? I want to rip out Jared's throat and shred his remains, yet he's my brother and I just can't- I fucking _can't._ It'd hurt her, hurt him, hurt the pack. But at the same time, I don't give a shit. _How dare she defend him, protect __**him**_! I think that I'll lose my mind before the day is out. What Embry said was right, it made sense..Still- still I can't shake the anger monkey off of my back. _Anger wolf?_ I shake my head to myself and chuckle out loud. This is beyond all measure of fucked-up. What am I going to do? A loud swoosh sounds from behind me and I immediately snap my head around, nose burning. _Vampire. Shit! She killed Harry! _I burst into wolf form and head for the trees. It won't be long until my Pack brothers join me on the chase, but I'm gonna catch this bitch if it's the last thing that I do!

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

I awake to find the sweetest, spicy scent surrounding me. I know that smell.. _Bella… My Bella.._ I tug her in closer to my side instinctively. _Jacob better keeps his hands OFF! __**Mine! **_She makes a contented humming sound, exhaling through her nose, and all of the worry from yesterday just drips away. It's only replaced with the sheer protectiveness and love for my mate. _God, I love that noise…Paul's gonna think that I've turned into a sap. _I chortle lightly to myself, but it still causes Bella to stir. Blinking slowly, and stretching in my arms, she opens those beautiful doe eyes to gaze at me. I swear- this woman can see straight into my soul. Cheesy, yes, but it couldn't be truer.

"Morning, you.." She lets out in a whisper, a smile playing upon her lips.

"Hey.." I return the beam.

She strokes the side of my face, in sweet and slow caresses, before claiming my lips in firm kiss. It's hard, but steady at first but slowly becomes heated- searing with want and need. I push my tongue into her mouth when she spreads he soft little lips wide. My hands grasp at the flesh of her hips and back, as if holding on for dear life. And she, in turn, clings to the back of my neck, fingers roaming through the hair at the nape. Suddenly, Quil burst through the threshold, along with Leah and Paul. Directly, I know that something is severely wrong. _I swear, sometimes, that our wolf psyche passes beyond the Phase._ I jolt up to a sitting position on the couch, but pull Bella right along with me. She's placed in my lap, holding tightly to me, and I hold her as close as human- or inhumanly- possible. She gasps a little in my hands, but pulls me even closer to her little body.

"What the fuck! What's happened?" I growl out, through gritted teeth, trembling slightly with fear and protectiveness. I keep my face buried in her chocolate locks, but they know that my harshness is directed towards their entry. Quil's the first to speak. Poor Quil..And Leah, they both look like they're about to burst out of their skin. Those first few weeks are the hardest. That's probably why Paul's with them…Security.

"Jared. Calm down, okay? There's a..a…" Leah thwacks him in the shoulder lightly and answers for him. "There's a vampire, Jared. Jacob took off after it, and Embry ran after them. I know that you don't want to leave Bella, but you have to come. I'll stay with her."

_No, no, no! Not a Cold One. I can't leave her now! Fuckkkk!_ I look up, eyes wet with worry, still clinging to my mate. "Leah…Leah, I'm so sorry. So sorry for you, and I trust you, but I- I can't leave her right now. Not now. Not after…_Yesterday._ I _can't."_ Paul strides across the room, and I growl at him. I know that Paul's no real threat. Surprisingly, he's probably the least threatening of all of the Pack males, aside from Embry, but I can't help it. My wolf senses are soaring within me. He stops in his tracks, only for a moment, to meet my heavy stare and speaking smooth and low.

"Bella's yours, Jared. I understand…_Yours."_ I nod my assent for him to approach. He lays a palm on my shoulder. "C'mon, man. I know that this is hard for you, but- Alpha's orders. And we need you. Leah will stay here with Bella. Sam wants to keep her out of the action this first time- afraid that she'll get hurt, being in the pack mind.." He chances a glance at her. "He knows that it's painful for her. Bella **will** be safe. You'll be back here right afterwards, Sam will see to that. Shit! _I will see to that._" My insides feel like they're tearing apart at the thought, but I know that I have to go. I turn my eyes back to Bella's. Fear gazing into fear.

"I have to.." I choke on the words.. "_Mon amour.._" She buries her face into the crook of my neck, sensing the appending sentence. "I have to go."

"_No! Please Jared. Don't go. _What if you get hurt?"

"I know, I know…But I won't. The guys have got my back, right?" I try to light up a smile for her.

Paul gives Bella that infamous grin of his, but I can tell that it's laced with a bit of sadness. _Bittersweet Paul…Huh._ "Yeah, we'll get him back her Bella. Shifter's honor." He pats her shoulder. She throws a little look his way, before she glues her eyes back to mine. "You'll come back, you promise.."

"_Oh, God yes, Bella! I'll be right back here..with you."_ It kills me, but I lift her from my lap, place a fiery kiss upon her lips, and thrust myself off of the couch and out the door, before I know that I can't. Paul follows me out into the yard; Quil, following suit.

I can hear, even when I read the tree line, the soft sounds of little sobs coming from Bella, and Leah comforting her. "Shh..It will be okay, B. That vamp's got nothin' on those guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

The minutes tick by into hours and the hours seem to drag on for forever. Leah can sense my distress, coming to my place by the window, where my feet some to have once again carried me. I feel her hand at my back, and he strong but soft voice in my ear. "Shh…Bella, he **will** come back."

I turn my face towards her, and force a small smile upon my face. "I know. I'm just so scared. I just got him…I've lost so many people. I can't, _can't _lose him."

"You won't, B. I promise you that."

"I know that it's weird, but when he's gone, especially when he's been in danger..Like with Jake, I just feel this big whole in my chest. And it hurts…bad."

She looks a little taken aback. "You guys must have a really strong bond. But it should get easier after it's sealed. That's what seems to have happened with…Emily and Sam." She points to her head, implying the pack mind, but keeps her eyes downcast.

"Sealed? Jared mentioned that he'd need to claim me eventually..Is that what you mean?"

She exhales quietly and murmurs "Yeah." I've never seen Leah, tough Leah, look so defeated.

"Leah-" She hold up a hand to stop me. "No, B. It's okay…It sucks, and I _hate_ imprinting. It takes away your choices, in my opinion. But I think that you and Jared- it's right. He's a good guy. And clearly your bond is a freakin' iron one..The sooner that you seal it the better, probably. Do you feel the need to?"

I sputter. "Wha- wha- what?" My face heats up in an instant blush. She chortles.

"Haha, sorry, B. I merely meant to ask if you felt the pull to…Mate, I guess."

I put my hand to my lips, feeling a little shy, but answer her truthfully. "Yeah.."

She smiles at me. A pause fills the room for a moment, before my fear for Jared returns. She wraps a knowing arm around my shoulders. _Sisterhood? Maybe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

That bitch! How could Jake let her get away! His stupid pride got in the way and caused him to mess up the attack. I, phased back to human, bonk myself upside the head. _C'mon Cameron, you know that it's not all his fault. Fucker just got away is all. But..Ahhh!_ I'm about to phase again, to run back to my Bella, when I feel Embry's presence standing behind me.

"Hey, can I have a word for a minute?" His tone is serious, but not harsh. Next to Paul, I don't know what I'd do without this guy. _Who knew that shy Embry Call would become the Pack mediator? Good job, buddy!_ I smile, just a tad, before the wolf starts to take over once more- angry at the brother trying to "keep us from our mate." I hush the lupine instinct within me down.

"Sure, Em. But make it quick, okay?"

"No problem." He gestures towards a tree trunk, fallen over on its side, behind us. We go over to it and pop a squat.

"Look, man..I know that it's going to take some time. And I'm not picking sides. Bella is right for you- even I can see that. She's _yours_. But you have to understand Jake's point of view."

"What, Em? I'm trying here..But he's acting like he owned her, it's not right. And Bella's, _**mine, my mate**_."

"I know. Easy, Wolfboy!"

"Wolfboy, yourself!" We share a laugh.

"Look all I'm saying it to be patient. It might take some time, but he'll come around. And I can tell that she's good for you, and you for her."

"Yeah, she is…But what are you getting at, man?"

"You're always the jokester, Jared. The one making everybody laugh..and you're true to yourself, but even I know that sometime _you_ need someone to make _you_ laugh. And she's you're Xad'ak, your Daka∙." I lift a quizzical eyebrow at his declaration. I can tell that they're Makah words, but I don't know too many, myself.

"She's your woman, you're sun."

I whisper the Quileute words to myself, eyes shifter at the ground between my feet in thought. "Wisatsu'upat…Qahla. Yeah, I guess she is." I throw a knowing smile his way.

"Well..Better let you get back to your Qahla, huh?"

"Thanks, man."

* * *

><p>Ginger and jasmine assault my senses once again as I jog up the front steps to Bella's house and charge in the doorway. Instantly, she runs to me, crashing her body to mold against mine and crushing her face into the crook of my neck. I push my face even farther into her hair, cupping the back of her head with one hand and cradling her back with the other. Inhaling Bella, mate, <em><strong>mine!<strong>_ Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registers that Leah's making her way out of the room. I keep my face where it's at, but speak to directly to her.

"Thank you Leah, they're waiting for back at S-"

"Sam's, I know..No problem, Cameron." She chortles.

The moment that I hear her exit and shut the door, I yank my head back from Bella's hair and collide my lips with hers. Tongues twisting, hands grasping, feet moving- her back ends up pressed against the wall, just like the day before. I can't think, can't sense anything but my mate- her spicy sent invades my nostrils, her soft little moans and whimpers whenever I pull my lips away for a moment sing in my ears. _Oh, Bella…__**Mine!**_ She grinds her hips into me. _Oh god, oh…_

"_Bella.._We have to stop. _**Now.**_ If we don't, I won't be able to help myself." I pant in her ear, her arms still encircling my neck; her lips still leaving little kisses and nips along the side of my neck.

"My wolf wants you, needs you too much. Hell- _I need you too much right now._ Especially with everything…everything that's happened." My chest heaves and my heart thuds wildly. "Bella, you have to stop. Or I won't be able to make myself. If I claim you when you're not ready, I'll never forgive myself. You'll be tied to me, even more so, indefinitely, forever, Bella. _Mon petit amour, you won't be able to ever have anyone else."_

She lifts her gaze. "Good." I blink a couple of times. _What?_ "Good. Jared, I don't want anyone else. I know that I said," she swallows thickly.."Slow..But I want you. It hurts to much, and I know that it's only been a few days..but I want you Jared, just you." She nips at my earlobe and lets out a shaky breath. "Please.." That little wimper, that little beg, sends me over the edge- and I know that there's no coming back from it. I slam my hips against he, hard and she cries out in delight. I reach a hand up and pinch her nipple through her shirt and kiss her with wild abandon. When I release her lips, she huff out one word. "_Bed…"_

Holding her under her ass with one hand, and still cradling her back with the other, I carry her up the stairs. Running and nibbling on her neck the whole way up, my wolf overly anxious. _**Mine!**_ _Geez, Jared..C'mon..Slow, now. _When we reach her room, I set her down onto her feet, sliding her down my body. _Wolf, and the man, standing at attention…So to speak._ I chuckle silently to myself. She gives me a little minx of a smile as she goes to the bed, and I give her a firm but small smack on that lovely little behind. She giggles and slides down onto her back, elbows propping her up. I don't need more than that as an invitation to join my mate. The inner wolf howls in pleasure. I pounce on top of her, ripping her shirt open.

"Oops, " I guffaw, "Sorry…"

She blushes profusely, but doesn't look away, biting her lower lip. "I'm not." She reaches up, tugging my face closer by the back of my neck. Our lips crash together once more and she thrusts he tongue back into my mouth. I bite her bottom lip as my hand roams her back for her bra clasp. and my knee finds its way between her legs. She moans loudly into my mouth. I release her lips and nip my way down her neck and collar bone to find her breasts, taking one pert pink nipple between my teeth as her hands fist in my hair. I groan against her chest "_Bella…__**Mine!**_" I guess that she likes my possessiveness, because immediately I can smell the increase of desire, coming from between those creamy thighs. "_You smell so good." _I growl, rumbling low in my chest, almost like a purr.

"Wait, what..do..you-" She pants out, but I guess that she catches on before she finishes her thought. "Ohhh.." She giggles. I start to fumble with the button of her jeans, stopping for a moment to look up at check on her accord. She nods "Please, Jared…_Need you.."_ Any teensy ounce of trepidation is lost with those words. I rip open the fly of her jeans and yank them down her legs, then push my face, my nose between her legs. She stiffens up a bit, but keeps her hold on my hair. "Shh…Please, _mon amour,_ you smell so good..I have to." _Guess that it's my turn to beg, but ohhhh…_She relaxes again. I tug down her panties. Her heartbeat picks up. Breath catching, the dampness between her legs picks up tenfold. I dive in, licking from her ass to her clit, and pinching it with my teeth. She shrieks in pleasure, writhing underneath my loving administrations. _So good…_ I gently, but firmly hold her hips down with my hands and thrust my tongue inside her, moaning out loud. The vibrations add to her pleasure and she shrieks out again.

"_Jared…Oh, fu-" Always my Bella, hesitation with the cursing._ I silently laugh lovingly to myself once more. She tries to read down, to fumble with my cut offs, but I'm too tall. "Please, Jared…Need you." I check one more time, I want this to be what she wants, one hundred percent.

I stop my tongue's movements and glance up at her. "You're sure?" I breathe out.

She nods, and begins to try and pull me up her body. I aid her, happily. The moment that I'm hovering over her, her hands are at my fly, nervously undoing the button and zipper. I reach down, one hand over her soft little ones, to help her. My eager erection spring out of my fly and she gasps.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Nothing, you're just so…_big." _She whispers. "Sweetheart, it will be okay. Your body will get used to it, I won't hurt you." She nods again.

"_I know.._" I claim her lips in an evermore heated kiss and position myself at her entrance. She moans into my mouth. "So warm…"

"Are you ready, Sweetheart?" It takes everything in me to take that last moment to ask. The wolf is aching to claim his mate..Not to mention the man.

"_Yes, Jared..Please…Need you.."_

I reclaim her mouth, and at the same time, claim her as mine- pushing my way in, in one slow fluid motion, breaking through her barrier. She gasps loudly into my mouth, and I release her lips as I freeze over her, tremors undulating off of me. She wriggles her hips upward, and I begin to thrust in and out of her slowly. _Bella…__**Mine! Oh fuck!**_ I'm kissing her reverently and nibbling, wherever my lips can reach. Her lips, the tip of her nose, her neck, her collar, her breasts. I breathe out. "So beautiful…Bella.." She tries to thrust her hips harder upwards.

"_More…Please..Need you."_

I quicken my drive into her lovely body. Our bodies molding as one throughout the night, moving like we were made for each other. It's only her in my mind, her in my soul, her scent surrounding me. I can feel her clenching around me.

"That's it, amour..you're almost there. Let go.." I reach between our bodies and pinch her clit, growling and biting her neck. She cries out, and I can immediately feel her release as she squeezes me hard and I find my own. We lie there, in each other's embrace for who knows how long before I roll to my side, pulling her right along with me. She looks up at me and I kiss her softly.

"_Koo cloak lay…Bella…My Bella.."_

She gives the tip of my nose a peck. "What does that mean?" She lights up that familiar sweet smile for me.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like it! All of your feedback means so much to me!<strong>

_**Chapter 9 Playlist:**_

_**1. "Ringa Ringa" - A.R. Rahman**_

_**2. "Ghosts'N'Stuff" -Deadmau5**_

_**3. "In The Morning And Amazing" -Circa Survive**_

_**4. "Mandala" -Circa Survive**_

_**5. "The Sound" -100 Monkeys**_

_**6. "When U Love Somebody" -Fruit Bats**_

_**7. "In The Mood" -Rush**_

_**8. "Floating (Time Isn't Working My Side)" -Portugal. The Man**_

_**9. "Play The Game" -Queen**_

_**10. "Your Surrender" -Neon Trees**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- New Charters, Old Starters

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and future lemons.**_

**_Big thanks to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, Iamtwilightobsessed and LilNewbornVamp for the amazing reviews and support. Also thanks to Dizzy4u, i'm in the looney bin, and Fleur24 for the great reviews; and to everyone else who reviewed! Your feedback means so much!_**

_**I'm sorry for the long delay on the updating everyone. Things have just been kind of hectic here still, with the move. I will be updating way more frequently again from here on out! Expect the next update, chapter 11, to be up within the next 48 hours!;) Hope that you all enjoy chapter 10 of TWW!:)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

Waking up next to Jared is like an out of body experience. Even with my eyes closed tight, trying to dissuade the offending morning light from seeping farther into my retinas, his scorching heat makes my heart smolder with delight and sets my every sense ablaze. It's almost hard to believe that last night truly happened. _Did it?_ I journey back into the recesses of my mind.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Jared's hands on me- holding me, touching me. His tongue- lips everywhere. Jared on top of me, surrounding me, inside me…And then that fantastical peak of pleasure…_

"Koo cloak lay…Bella…My Bella.."

"What does that mean," I hear myself whisper as my every pore soars.

"I love you…"

I blink wildly. _Did he seriously just say what I think he did? No…No, he couldn't. I wasn't good enough for Ed- fuck! Stop it Bella, don't be stupid, w- Wait! Oh, now I'm THINKING "fu-"_My hand inadvertently finds its way to my lips to try and stop the appending swear; my gaze still focused on the man before me. He lets out a chuckle, before gently tugging my hand away from said lips and kissing my fingertips, followed by a tender kiss against my mouth.

"Shh..Silly girl, always worried about cursing. Sweetie, don't think like that. Fuckward," a little crease pushes itself between my brows, but I'm starting to understand more so why he's dubbed him as such, "..he didn't deserve **you."** He speaks as though he could read the pattern of the gears turning in my head. "You have a good heart, Bella, such a good heart. And a mind all of your own. Believe me_." _

That crease must still be wedged atop my nose, because small tears form in his eyes, accompanying the hanging of his head. He places my hand over his heart and starts to pause and ramble. "Believe me, Bella…Petite amour…I know that it's only been a few days, but..My Qahla. My Sun, he didn't de-"

I give his cheek a peck, causing him to lift his head in attention. "Hey, hey. Okay! I believe you. I know. I…I..Koo cl- How do you say that again?" I laugh at myself as he finds that smile that I'm already coming to love more and more.

"Koo cloak lay."

"Yeah…**That.**" He guffaws, sharing in the humor. "I love you too."

I cuddle into his side further when he kisses my forehead, and murmur "Sooo sleepy."

"Shh, Sweetie. Find them Zzzz's."

Another soft laugh passes by my lips as I slip into oblivion, and then…Peace.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

_Yep. It definitely happened._ I rub my thighs together, sticky once again. _I guess thinking about __**that**__ has just about the same effect as it did last night._ I roll my eyes at my own expense before hearing a growl rumble out of the chest of my wolfman, beside me. Swiftly, he pulls me atop his body, pressing salacious kisses down my neck. I moan out in unbridled ecstasy as he grinds his hips against my own. An annoying ringing brings us out of our stupor. _Damn cell phones!_ I groan, another eye roll finding its way to my visage. Jared lights up a laugh, forcing a smile to my face once more.

"Ya know, I was thinking the _exact_ same thing!" He rolls me onto my back as he reaches for his cell, in the pocket of his cutoffs at the foot of the bed. Repositioning his face above mine, he comically speaks into the not-so-stranger on the cell whilst rolling one pert nipple between his fingers. I bite back a moan and glare at him humorously.

"Yeah…Yeah. C'mon, Qui- No..I know, man! But _help a brotha out_!" He over exaggerates the goofy phrase. I can vaguely hear poor Quil sputtering in the background. _"No, man..I- Fuck, I just want __**Alph-y **__over here," Sam's booming, deep chuckle exit's the phone, "to get off of my back!"_

"Alright, alright! Gahhh!" The laughter continues as he closes the phone, ending the call.

"What?" I rasp out.

"Sam. The guys…We all usually eat over at Emily's for breakfast. Sam was gonna give me a few days off of patrol to be with you. Or at least," he lets out a sigh, "until Charlie gets home. He's still sitting in with Sue, 'til Sam gives the go-ahead for Leah and Seth to come home. I wish that they- that we could just 'fess up to our parents about the whole shapeshifter business, but..Anyway, Sam still wants me over there this morning. Pack meeting. But you can come too." His look is hopeful.

"Really? I mean, aren't those meetings supposed to be private or something?"

"Yeah, but you're a part of this now. You're my imprint, _**my**_ _mate_. But you're _their_ sister now. Emily's not at all of the pack meetings, but a lot of them. I just…I know that I'm gonna be on edge with you there right now, but I..I want you there."

"Okay.." I pause, trying to figure out the first part of that sentence, "I'll come. But what do you mean 'on edge with me there.?'" And then it hits me. I don't know how, but I know. _Ohhh..The male wolves thing._

"Yeah. Too much unmated wolf penis near _**my mate.**_" He chortles, but then a growls emanates from his chest. He abruptly sits upright, pulling me into his lap to face him; clutching me and burying his face into my hair.

I place a calming palm against his chest and rake another through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Shh…_**Yours, Jared. Only yours.**_" I kiss his temple and he relaxes beneath me.

"_Yeah.." _He gazes at me, a glassy, admiring stare adorning his features.

"C'mon, Grumpy Pants, Sam won't wait all day."

"Oh, really?" Jared lifts a challenging brow my way, and before I know it, he's standing with me pinned against the wall again.

He enters me in once hard and fluid motion and makes love to me gentle and strong all at the same time. The only way that Jared can, the only way I ever want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

We arrive at Emily and Sam's just as the guys are finishing off their first round of muffins. I'm starving, and even the scent wafting from the house alone makes my stomach rumble, reminding me of my wolf appetite. But, right now? All that's on my mind is Bella. My mate...My Qahla. Too much testosterone on the premises, and my wolf _isn't_ happy. _C'mon, dude, keep it together. _I repeat my inner mantra to myself over and over as she grips my hand and we breach the entrance. All action in the room, aside from Emily fetching more muffins from the kitchen, stops. All eyes are on us, except for Sam's, assessing Jacob's (leaning against the table) movements. Black's nostrils flare, and I try not to smirk, but the wolf is doubling the man's pride over claiming our mate. Skipping the shower's made my scent on Bella pick up to all of the others just as much as is does, joyfully, to my extra sensitive nose. Our alpha's bass rises from his throat. He tries to reign over my Brother's tremors.

"Jacob. Calm down…Now."

"You slept with him…already. Didn't you?" _Oh, fuck! That's definitely directed at her..Keep it together, Cameron, just keep it together._

"Wha- wha- what? How can you te-" She stops herself mid-sentence, remembering our heightened senses. "Yes. Ja- Jake..He's my mate. I love him I-"

"You don't know how you feel!"

He takes a lunging step forward, as Sam and Paul, springing up out of their seats, intercept him. I push Bella behind my back, crouching before her in a defensive position and bare my canines. Still, I try to reason with my packmate.

"Jake..Stop! I mean it."

"I- I _do_ know how I feel. Don't you try to tell me how I feel too, Jacob. Don't _you_ go there!" She sobs as she grasps my shoulder from behind.

"I- I'm sorry, Bells. I- …No. I'm not. Bella, you reek of him! Do you really want to open your legs like that for everyone?"

"Shut up, Black! You know that it's not like that." Leah tries to reason with him from across the room, Embry joining in. "Jake, man. Calm down..Remember what we talked about before?"

_(Jacob)_ "Yes. I do, Em. But..fuck! She should've been _mine_!"

I hear my imprint call back to him from behind. "Jacob, please..Don't, please.."

"No. Who was there for you all this time? Who put you back together? I know that he's your imprint, but.._Damnit, Bella! _couldn't you have waited longer? For fuck's sake, you're turning into a slut, huh?" He screams, and then tries to recompose himself, if only for a moment. "Wait..I..but, ahh!"

But the damage is already done. My wolf howls with rage and I advance forward until my Bella's plea stops me. "Please, Jared," she silently sobs, "I don't want you to fight..Don't..get hurt..again."

I rush back to her side and fold her tightly in my arms. The sound the table crashing causes my attention to turn abruptly back to one Jacob Black.

The next thing I know? The back of my head finds the wall, and my teeth find his arm.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! I really appreciate all of the support and feedback. =)<strong>

_**Chapter 10 Playlist:**_

_**1. "Collide (Acoustic)" -Howie Day**_

_**2. "Hey, Soul Sister" -Train**_

_**3. "The Only Exception" -Paramore**_

_**4. "Just The Way You Are" -Bruno Mars**_

_**5. "Carry Us Away" -Circa Survive**_

_**6. "We Belong" -Tom Felton**_

_**7. "Raindrops" -Basement Jaxx**_

_**8. "Semi Constructive Criticism" -Circa Survive**_

_**9. "Put Your Hands On Me" -Greek Fire**_

_**10. "St. Anger" -Metallica**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11- Schisms On The Page To All We Thought We Knew? Good Or Bad? _Eh.._Both.

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemons.**_

_**Thank you for your patience again, readers! It means a lot. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get this chapter up quite as fast as I had hoped, due to a sudden and strong stomach virus along with the combination of internet connection problems. But here it is- Chapter 11 of TWW. Hope that you all enjoy it!:)**_

**_Major thanks as always to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley and LilNewborn Vamp for the reviews and awesome, never-ending support. I love you both dearly! Also a big thanks to Dizzy4u, isugirl, seza3175, and to everyone else who reviewed. Your words make me smile!_**

**_I would also like to make a note here that the Makah legend mentioned in this chapter IS fictional. I took artistic license lol. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

The moment that I bite into Jacob's arm something feels different…wrong. The fury's still burning within my veins, and there's no sense in trying to stop the inevitable fight from continuing, but…_What the fuck is going on?_ As soon as I bite him, his own vehemence picks up ten fold. He snarls loudly in my face, his contorting in rage as he still pins me to the wall with his arm. And then it happens..He marks me with his own canines, smack dab on cheek. I scream, almost yelping in pain as he lets go of me and I crash to the floor. My hand finds my face, examining the new puncture wounds, blood staining my finger tips. _It'll heal soon, but man, what the hell? _My body feels like it's burning. I hear a mixture of faltering and hurried footsteps and quickly differentiate as to whose are whose. Jacob's- rocking back from heel to toe until he finally, too, collapses. Bella's- scampering and halting with an abrupt thump against the floorboards as she falls to her knees next to me. _Bella…My, Bella._ I hate seeing her so worried, but still take pride in her care and concern for me, even in this state.

"Oh my god, Jared! What's wrong? Talk to me, please!" She sobs, grasping my chin with little hands in an attempt to get me to lift my head. I can't resist my imprint's plea. Foggy against her requests, I register the commotion on the other side of the room. Sam's voice booms and Seth's, always caring Seth, stammers as I lift my head to gaze at my mate.

"Jacob! C'mon, talk to me here. Speak..What's wrong?"

_(Seth) "_Jake, c'mon…Please, talk. Is it your arm?"

Jacob speaks through strained and gritted teeth. "It hurts…_Fuck it burns!_ Jared…What did he do to me?"

Bella's voice takes back over in my consciousness. "Oh my god! You're hurt..Jake- Why- why did you bite him! Jared, your face..Are- are you o-okay?"

The bite of whatever just happened is still steadily burning, but with her next to me, placing her hand across my cheek to examine the wound herself, it's died down to a bearable simmer. I sit up, slamming my back against the wall and yank Bella into my lap; cooing hoarse, soothing words to her.

"Shh…I'm okay, Sweetie."

"But your- your hurt. What did he-"

"Shh…" I reach around to rub gentle circles on her back, "I know..I don't," I pause, grunting in pain, "I don't know what happened, but I'm okay." I kiss her temple and she relaxes into my embrace but her hold on me doesn't loosen.

On the other side of the room, Jacob's stopped flailing as the other members of my Pack (save for Leah, along with Emily backed into another wall; Leah looking strained and Emily, wide-eyed) hunch over him. _Huh…Wonder if he felt the diminishing fucking heat too._ Sam looks a little pained himself. _Probably wanting to go to Emily; I don't blame him…Imprint._ He faces Paul. "I've got this. Go, Alpha, go!" Sam rolls his eyes at him before rising and quickly treading over to his mate.

"Emily, are you alright?" He gingerly folds her in his arms. She lays her head on his chest. "Baby, what is it?"

"I think…I think I might know what happened." Jacob tilts his head backwards and upwards slightly, chin into the air, to look at her. "What?"

"I _**think.**_"

Leah tenderly, albeit surprisingly, pats her cousin's back to urge her towards the table. Taking a seat as Embry and Paul help Jacob up into a sitting position, she slowly exhales. _I swear, if I was phased right now, my ears would be perking up like a damned cat._ Bella giggles lowly and I almost think that she can hear my thoughts.

Seth takes a seat next to his sister at the table, along with Sam (placing his hand atop hers on the table) whilst Quil marches into the kitchen in search of more muffins. Our youngest pack member seems to catch on to the reason for his little quest. "Jesus, Quil…How can you still be worried about food right now?" As if to answer his question, his own stomach growls loudly and the room, even in the tension, busts out in laughter. Everyone's gaze locks on Emily as the matter at hand resurfaces. I want to touch the burning place on my cheek, but can't let go of my mate, her head leaning on my shoulder but still turned to give Em attention.

"Well…My grandmother told me of a legend when I was very young. She mentioned a tale about brothers, not in blood but in signature. The two brothers were not always bound this way, however they were protectors of their tribe. Of course," she chuckles lightly in remembrance, "she didn't tell me what she meant _exactly_ by 'protectors' then. One day whilst protecting their tribe a great conflict arose, causing protector to battle protector. They fought almost to the death, because the ruling amongst their tribe was if such a battle was stricken, then no other could interfere if nothing could be done to stop it before it escalated to violence. '_Rather the loss of one or two than of many,'_ She'd say. This was the case with the feud that day. When it looked as if the fight was over, that one protector was about to take the life of the other, he bit him in fury. From that day on, the two protectors were bonded more profoundly in blood. They could still rise up against one another if they so chose, but not without great pain or the sufferance of the tribe."

A long, heavy pause fills the room, waiting to see if her story is done. After a few long moments of her sitting there, gazing down at me, all of the information seems to seep in. _Ohhh, great._

"So…What you're saying is that this is kind of like..a brother imprint?" I almost choke on my words, trying to hold back the distain that still swims within me for Black, for harming my mate.

"Y-Yes.." Sam's look is a mixture of concern and relief all at the same time. Emily continues on. "The only thing that doesn't match up is that it wasn't to the death.._I-I hope it wasn't." _The Alpha gives her hand a small pat of encouragement. "And, you marked each other. In the Makah legend, only one brother bit the other."

Once again, our alpha's voice covers the room. He rubs his chin with his fist in thought. "I can talk to the Elders about it at the next meeting. But male dominance..or a pecking order, if you will, is always existent amongst wolves. Maybe..Since you're supposed to be.." he chances a glance at Black, "Maybe when Jared bit him, _marked_ him, order needed to be restored, so to speak, in his wolf's mind? You're already cousins…far removed, but cousins nontheless. Maybe it made the pain of harming the other worse? _Betrayal, _if you will." Now it's my turn to move my eye-line to my Brother. His eyes are still stuck in a heavy glare towards me but something's there; some sort of understanding. _Even if he doesn't want to admit it, I know that he knows that I'm right for her..Fuck, Jake, get it together! _I feel the rage begin to boil in me again, but Bella's soft strokes against my arm keep the Phase at bay.

"Sam," I pipe up, "I know that this is kind of an inconvenient time to be asking..Hell, maybe that makes it convenient. But, give me the rest of the day with Bella still? I'm having enough trouble here as it is..And I- I can't contain it any longer. And who knows how much longer it's gonna be before they can go home and Charlie comes home…Responsibility's never been something that I've wavered from man, but it's more explaining to do. I.."

"Yeah. But let's check out that cheek of yours first, and Jake," you can practically hear the eye roll coming from him, "your arm's no exception." Emily, always the caretaker, crossed the room to Jacob, as Embry helps to yank him down the hall toward the bathroom. _Handy dandy lil first aid kit._ I laugh at my own expense. Leah looks concerned, but somehow, I know that part of that is for Bella. _Poor Qahla- I hate that she can feel my pain. _"Cameron, let's get you fixed up." My mate's hold on me tightens so hard that her knuckles become nearly devoid of any color. "Don't worry about it, B. You're silly ass can come too."

The smoldering has mostly focused on my cheek at this point, so I pay no mind to the pain, and hoist Bella up in my arms and into the kitchen; placing her atop the counter whilst my Sister let's her (probably instinctually knowing that she'd want to take care of me…_Female pecking order too..Taha Aki, what are you doing here?)_ wash away the dried blood before she, herself tapes a gauze pad over my new scar. "There. No sense in bearing teeth marks on your face to the whole world yet." I give her a playful punch to the shoulder. "I know that you play the bitch, but you're just as much of a softy as the next person." She sticks out her tongue at me and Bella joins in the laughter, but still reaches out for me. I pick her up, and into my arms once again. _I just want to be with her..Time to blow this popcorn stand!_

Traipsing back into the main room and towards the door, I throw an austere nod Sam's way and he responds with the own bobbing of his head. Before I can finish the venture to the tree line, Jacob passes me, deliberately bumping into my shoulder. "Ya know..I may not _hate_ you now, but that doesn't mean that I like you anymore at the moment." He jogs a few steps past us before phasing and shredding his cutoffs. "There goes another pair," my mate speaks from within my embrace.

"Yeah, can't teach a wolf how to hold onto his drawers, I guess." _I love that smile_

_._It took some major persuading and asking _and asking_ on her part, but I finally got the protective side of myself and my wolf to bow down enough to let her ride on my phased self back to her home. I really don't like the idea of it, I don't want her to get hurt. But, I still can't deny it..It felt fucking great having her embrace my wolf so enthusiastically. I wanted to howl in pride. Now, back in her room, I softly lay her down next to me upon the mattress, but not before shedding ever once of clothing between us. I need to feel her, skin on skin, as much as possible right now.

_My Bella.._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

Jared strokes my face and keeps on placing kiss after kiss upon my face, my lips, my chest. I can't believe that all of this happened JUST NOW. _If Jake had just…No, it's my fault. Ahh, Bella..Stop it!_

_Don't doubt yourself, petite amour.._I swear I can hear his thoughts in my head as he's stares down at me reverently. We lay here for I don't know how long before one of my hands reaches up to pull on the tape that holds the bandage to his face. He quickly grasps my hand. "No, Bella…Sweetie, my face won't be the same." And suddenly I realize that not all of this embracing is based on just protectiveness and adoration. He's looking for comfort- afraid that I won't see him the same.

"Oh no..Jared," I close my eyes with the meaningfulness of my own words, "You'll always be beautiful to me." He smiles against my hand, now back against his cheek as he pushes his face into my touch. "Please let me.." Jared nods, but I know that it isn't just because of the imprint. In this short time he trusts me, just like I trust him. I slowly peel the gauze away and grin. "There, see? Now your just a bit more distinguished."

He chortles. "Oh really, now?" The next thing I know, I'm being assaulted by a mixture of pleasurable touches and silly tickles from my Jared. _**Mine!**_ "Oh!" I gasp at my self, in shock of my mind's possessiveness.

"What?" he laughs.

"Oh nothing just.." my gaze is stuck on him and I swallow thickly, "_Mine.."_

His lips find mine one again and he engulfs me in the most fiery and satisfying mixture of want, need, love, fierceness, and empathy all rolled into one.

_**Mine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV:<strong>

After leaving Sam and Emily's, I don't know what to do. The last thing that I wanted to do was form a brother imprint with the guy, and the legend that stole my gi- _Stop it, Jake! No she was supposed to be mine!_ I want to get over my thoughts, over my pride. But, stupid Alpha senses, they won't let me. Phased, I run. I run until I almost can't feel my own paws beneath me anymore. _Then_ that stinking sensation hits my nostrils again- already becoming familiar and stinging every pore. The protector in me takes over and I follow the scent until it comes to a clearing, just past the Canadian border. _Funny, usually the scent travels. This __**Cold One**__ isn't running._ Immediately, I'm regretting my instinctual decision to follow the vampire.

"Haha..Come to join the party I see?"

_Shit. Bags. Taha Aki? Remind me to punch you when I get up there._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! I really appreciate all of the feedback! It means so much=)<strong>

_**Chapter 11 Playlist:**_

_**1. "Something" -Frank Sinatra**_

_**2. "Count On Me" -Bruno Mars**_

_**3. "Something" -The Beatles**_

_**4. "Miracle Sun" -Circa Survive**_

_**5. "Make It Stop (September's Children)" -Rise Against**_

_**6. "Fly Me To The Moon" -Jack Jones**_

_**7. "Everyway" -Circa Survive**_

_**8. "Let It Go" -Madina Lake**_

_**9. "Remember When (Side B)" -The Black Keys**_

_**10. "How Can You Swallow So Much Sleep" -Bombay Bicycle Club**_

_**11. "The Danger In Starting A Fire" -A Day To Remember**_

_**12. "Hard Times" -Patrick Wolf**_

_**13. "To The Lighthouse" -Patrick Wolf**_

_**14. "Un Amore Per Sempre" -Josh Groban**_

_**15. "What You're Doing" -Rush**_

_**16. "Happy" -NeverShoutNever!**_

_**17. "Hummingbird" -NeverShoutNever!**_

_**18. "Alejate" -Josh Groban**_

_**19. "Proud" -Tegan & Sara**_

_**20. "Si Do Mhaimeo" -Meav Ni Mhaolchatha, Mairead Nesbitt (Celtic Woman)**_

_**21. "Tonight' -Lykke Li**_

_**22. "The Book Of Love" -Magnetic Fields**_

_**23. "I Follow Rivers" -Lykke Li**_

_**24. "Love And Affection" -Neon Trees**_

_**25. "Time" -100 Monkeys**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12- What's That Phrase Again? Right…_Oh, Damn._

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemons.**_

**_Major thanks to taoist elf, xLilyAurorax, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, and LilNewborn Vamp for their always-amazing support on and off of fanfic. Also big thanks to Dizzy4u, Owley, and amy9352! And of course to everyone else who reviewed! Your feedback makes me smile. :)_**

**_(Warning- Lemons ahead!)_**

* * *

><p>Recap: <em>This <em>_**Cold One**__ isn't running._ Immediately, I'm regretting my instinctual decision to follow the vampire.

"Haha..Come to join the party I see?"

_Shit. Bags. Taha Aki? Remind me to punch you when I get up there_

**Jacob POV:**

"What? Don't want to come out of that furry mask and play?" The ice woman taunts, sauntering around me. I keep up with my own movements, paws mirroring hard footsteps.

_Fat chance. Like I'm gonna come out to "play" with you. _I throw her the equivalent of a smirk. _Who the fuck is this chick?_

"Hmm," she clicks her tongue, "How am I to make negotiations if you won't even speak, Dog?" I growl at her copiously, holding nothing back as I cock my head at her in confused vengeance.

"Now, now. There's no need for that kind of attitude." _Riiight. Sure, sure. You're dust, lady._ Just before I make my move to attack, she unleashes her secret weapon. _The bitch._ It slides over her tongue like the slickness of a silver bullet- powerful, swift…Unyielding,

"_Bella…"_

My ears perk up past their heights and before I know it, her voice forms its own attack upon my psyche. With that one word, all reason is lost. _Bella…Fucking leech better not hurt her!_ I phase back to my human form, standing nude before the pale figure but keeping my defensive posture all the while.

"Who the hell are you, and what nerve do you think you've got throwing out a threat like that? You fucking parasite!" I snarl loudly at her when a slow chuckle emanates from her throat.

"I? I don't see why you need to know who I am." A curve finds its way to the side of her lips. "But, since I always love a little confrontation, I'll at least give you that much, pup." Another growl rumbles deep within my chest as the shakes take over. _C'mon Jake, don't phase yet! You need to figure this shit out! Protect. Remember? Protect._ I try to sooth my mind into controlling the tremors; my every nerve on fire, awaiting her answer.

"You can call me Tanya." _Doesn't ring any bells._ She halts and her eyes bore into me, as mine sway in contemplation. _I think that I remember Bells mentioning that name once. What was it?…Oh yeah. She was the bitch that was always chasing Fuckward._ The light must dawn in my eyes because my ears practically twitch at the horrendous sound of her laughter,

"Seems like you've figured it out. Dog." Lips peeling farther back from teeth, I reply "You're either really smart, or incredibly stupid to threaten her that way. What the hell do _you_ want? Just so I know before I rip your head off!"

"Oh I don't think that you'll be doing that just yet." With that she turns, bolting into the tree line at the other end of the clearing. All previous control is abandoned as I phase back and advance after her. _Damnit, she's fucking fast!_ The next thing I know, I'm being slammed into timber, head to the ground. But the vamp's holding her spot once more, eyes mocking me. I try to wriggle free but it feels as though I'm caught in a vice. Three new pairs of frigid hands find their way into my pelt, pinning me down. Tanya traipses over, turning my face up towards her with her index finger.

"Now, pet. You're going to give me what I want, understood?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

_The pines are covered in darkness. Lost, so lost. Alone. A cry sounds in the distance. No…A howl, tortured and long breaks the silence. Sobs throb in my brain. Bella's, unmistakably. But why? Oh, my mate! Where is everyone? My brothers, my imprint. Qahla…Red eyes find me, scar my from the inside out as waves of loss find their way into my veins. No, no, no. I yelp in shock and the world seems to shake. Or is it me? So lost, so-_

"Jared? Jared! Wake up!" _An angel… _"Jared! What's the matter? Wake up!" Suddenly my consciousness starts creeping back into view and I feel her little hand grasping my arm, trying to shake me from my nightmares. _Thank God, it was only a dream. _My eyelids slowly flutter open, but before I can even review my surroundings, I'm pulling her flush against my body. Holding onto her for dear life, I rasp out her name like a prayer. "_Bella…" _

She entangles herself with me, embracing me with equal fervor. "Shh, I'm right here. I've got you." A cold sweat tickles my brow, trickling down my spine. I don't know when it started, in my sleep or upon awakening, but I hear small sobs break free as I bury my face into her hair. Inhaling her scent is instantly soothing, but I can't shake this feeling of unease. My grip around her waist tightens probably far too much, but I can't let go. _My Qahla…My sun. _

"You're drenched! Baby, what's wrong?" She rests her head in the warmth of the crook of my neck.

"I'm not sure. It just felt so real. I…I don't know. I thought that I'd lost you. And it felt like.." I take another sharp, reassuring inhale of her scent. _She's here, she's safe. Bella. Mine!_ "It's okay baby, go on.."

"It felt like something was wrong with one of the guys- Brothers. I don't know if it's this new "brother imprint" or whatever that's messing with my head or what. But it feels like something's seriously wrong. Only I don't know what." I pause as she softly kisses away a stray tear, flowing down my newly formed scar. "Or if there even is something wrong. _Bella.." _I latch my lips onto her own with unabashed ferocity. She matches my need, kissing me back with wild abandon and stroking my tongue with hers. _Like velvet…Silk._ Immediately, I'm lost in her touch and can't think of anything outside of out little world- beyond her arms, her bed, her room. The nightmare falls into the haze of mere memory, but my every pore still oozes with concern. Whether it's intuition, our bond, or a little bit of both, I know that she senses it. Pulling away only slightly, she coos to me in a whisper. "It's okay.._Shh.._We'll call Sam. Just in case. Maybe Emily can shed some more light on the brother bond, yeah?" I nod my agreement.

"Not yet, Sweetie."

"But, Jared, if something really is wro-"

"I know, shh…I know. Five minutes? I need you right now, _just you_." She smiles sweetly up at me before nestling her face against my shoulder once more. "I know.."

* * *

><p>Finally, a whole <em>fifteen <em>minutes later, I manage to cage my burning need enough to pull myself away to dig into my cutoffs. Now flung over the chair next to the window, I retrieve my cell and dial the familiar number. Bella bites her bottom lip, still flush from my kisses, nervously; fisting her hands in the sheets as she scoots to the edge of the bed.

"_Hello. Jared?" _His alpha bass booms through the phone.

"Sam? I..I don't know what, but.." I trail off, lost in thought.

"Jared. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Sam. Okay? It was a dream but it didn't feel like one. I don't know where I was or what was the deal, but it felt like I couldn't find Bella. And..Like something else was out of place. There was a howl in the background. It sounded off, like it was in pain." There was a long pause as silence filled airwaves. "I don't know, Sam. Am I onto something here? Or am I just going fucking nuts? This new brother business is messing with my head!"

"_Easy, Cameron_. Are you saying that you think there's something wrong with Jake? Where's Bella?"

As if on cue, my mate makes her way to me, sheets forgotten and wraps herself around my side. She places soft pecks along my shoulder and I feel the familiar wave of calm envelope my senses. "I don't know, man. I just know what I felt."

"Try to rest tonight. I'm on it, and Paul's here. We'll keep an eye out…Don't worry, Jared. I gave him the night off, and knowing Jacob, he probably ran off somewhere to blow off some steam. Quil and Leah are heading out for patrols soon, I'll inform them." I let out an exasperated sigh. _If only it were so easy to go back to sleep._ "Don't worry. I'll call if anything comes up. And Jared?"

"Yeah, man." I run a hand through my hair,

"Get some rest. That's an order. Aki knows that you need it."

"Yeah.." For the briefest moment, laughter fills the line before he hangs up with a beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV:<strong>

_Poor Jared. My poor wolfman…Geez, Bella. Way to make him sound like a beast straight out of a horror flick!_ I palm myself in the forehead. Jared's laugh tickles my ears. "What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just mentally turning you into a moon-whistling movie furball for a second." His laugh finds its way into the still room again and I can feel that burn tightening low in my abdomen. _My Jared…I feel so helpless. How can I be so dumb? I can't even take away his pain._ As if reading my mind, like he often seems to do, he kisses me sweetly. "Don't think that way, Bella. You give me everything just by being with me." His eyes are tortured, but I know that he means every word as he brings my hand to rest over his heart. _So alive, so warm. Jared…_ I want to ease his tension, so I do in the one sure way that I know will. With feather light caresses, holding his gaze, my eyelids grow heavy with desire my fingertips travel down his abs to find that place that I oh so want to touch. _Don't hide, Bella. Don't think. Just act._ And with that thought I grasp him in my small hand. Jared intakes a sharp breath and his eyelids flutter closed in desire. I begin to stoke him slowly and nip at his collarbone but before I can act any further, I'm pinned against the mattress. He hovers over me, member still firmly in my palm but I can tell that if I don't think fast, he'll jump my bones before I can give this to him. "_I want to do this for you..Please let me."_ He looks almost pained, but nods curtly. I bring my other hand down to join the first one, massaging the head of his member while stroking him slowly at first, then picking up the pace. I don't know where it comes from, but the urge to taste him takes over me and I bring one hand up to lick away the precum, now on the pad of my thumb.

Moaning contentedly, it makes my eyes close. He growls loud and huskily before ripping my hand away and plunging into me with one hard, quick thrust that takes my breath away. Continuing his delicious onslaught into my delicate body, he softly runs the tip of his nose along the place where my neck and shoulder join. Whispering in my ear, he makes me quiver. "_Do you know how badly I want to mark you right now? My Bella..You're mine!" "Yes, Jared. Only yours." _My mind starts racing. _Mark me? Oh, I remember them sayi- What if- Don't think, Bella. Act!_ That thought release the only inhibitions that I'd have left.

"_Do it." _His pace doesn't decrease, but he brings his eyes up to look into mine. "What?"

"Do it, Jared. _Mark me as yours.." _

"_Bella…But you don't kno-"_

"Yes," I affirm abruptly through my passionate haze, "yes I do, Jared._I want you…All of you._"

That must be all of the invitation that he needs because within moments, I feel his teeth pierce the crook of my neck while an earth shattering orgasm shakes through me. My eyes pop open wildly when I feel his hot seed fill me and another orgasm takes over. Then, he's everywhere. Kissing me, caressing me. Chanting my name over and over again.

"_Bella…Bella."_ I touch the new wound, and even though I know that it the normal world, feeling every mark of a man's tooth in your neck would cause you to freak, it doesn't here. In the hectic mess of a week, all that I know right now is one single thought.

_Yours.._

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what your thoughts are! I really appreciate all of the feedback! It means so much=)<strong>

_**Chapter 12 Playlist:**_

_**1. "Bad Company" -Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**2. "Bohemian Grove" -Emmure**_

_**3. "Counting Sleep" -Trent Dabbs**_

_**4. "Surrender" -Tinsel Korey**_

_**5. "Miracle Sun" -Anthony Green**_

_**6. "Close Your Eyes To See" -Circa Survive**_

_**7. "A Thousand Years" -Christina Perri**_

_**8. "Dance With You" -Anouk**_

_**9. "Stay Close" -Basement Jaxx**_

_**10. "Walk A Crooked Mile" -Motorhead**_

_**11. "Animal" -Neon Trees**_

_**12. "Kind" -Eisley**_

_**13. "Constance" -The Devil Wears Prada**_

_**14. "Times Like These" -Jack Johnson**_

_**15. "Only Human" -Jason Mraz **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hi, all! I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter, but that one will be completed and posted soon. My goal for myself is by the end of the day on December 1****st****. I just wanted to drop by and let you all know that I'm not dead lol, and that I AM continuing this story. This month has been an overtly busy one! Aside from every day things needing to get done, I'm also doing NanoWrimo (National Writers month,) with the usual Nano goal of writing 50,000 words from midnight on Halloween until midnight on the 30****th****. And, I'm getting everything done and ready to go to the Orlando TwiCon at the beginning of December. Lots of things being done right now! But I'm still loving this story and the new chapter will be posted ASAP. Thank you all for your patience and reviews! I greatly appreciate them all!**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 13 of TWW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE- NEW CHAPTERS COMING **_**TOMORROW!**_

**I must apologize…Again, for my absence on here. I am still continuing this story. November and December have been the busiest months for me, but I'm so grateful for the continuous reviews, story and author alerts and favorites, and your patience. Nanowrimo concluded at the end of November, and Orlando TwiCon was the 9****th****-11****th****, Florida from the 8****th****-12****th**** (a lot of preparations- but I got to see Bronson Pelletier for the second time. If you get a chance to go to a convention, especially one that he's at, do!) Then a death in the family as soon as I got back. Busy, times! But now that things are slowing down, I have more time to write again!**

**Yes…You ready that right- chapters (PLURAL!) **_**Three**_** long chapters, 13 and 14, AND 15 will be posted **_**tomorrow! **_**I've taken a lot of time to work on them, so I hope that you all really enjoy them. Thanks…again, for your patience, readers! Lol =) I know that I already posted this once yesterday, but then dear Mister Migraine Pukeface came about lol. Writing a third one to make it up to you guys!**

**Much Love, **

**MusicIsMyWeapon**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13- Dear Mister Confusion, Meet My Brain. "Pinky" Would've Been Much Nicer.

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemons.**_

_**A huge thank you to all of my readers, for being so patient during this hectic time. And major thanks to taoist elf, xLilyAurorax, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, and LilNewborn Vamp for their always-prominent support on and off of fanfic. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put my profile in your alerts. I really appreciate all of it more than I can say! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy chapter 13! Chapter 14 WILL be up tonight; Chapter 15 tomorrow. **_

* * *

><p>Recap: Then, he's everywhere. Kissing me, caressing me. Chanting my name over and over again.<p>

"_Bella…Bella."_ I touch the new wound, and even though I know that it the normal world, feeling every mark of a man's tooth in your neck would cause you to freak, it doesn't here. In the hectic mess of a week, all that I know right now is one single thought.

_Yours.._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV:<strong>

"Now, pet. You're going to give me what I want, understood?"

_This woman_- _No, fuck that! This __**monster**_ _is the fucking epitome of evil. Who does she think she is, coming on our land, making me run all the shitballs way out here, and then threatening Bella like that? No. Hell fucking no! _It feels like my insides are going to tear me apart, I'm shaking so badly that I can hardly breathe. If I don't phase now, I don't know what I'll do. But the six stone hands around me pin me down like a vice. She gives me a slightly perplexed once-over again before repeating her inquiry.

"I said, 'understood,' pup?" _Oh, Shebag, I've got so many words for you!_ I open my mouth to respond, lips pulling back from canines, but the pressure on my diaphragm is too much, and all that my lungs allow me to release is a hefty cough. So, I settle for trickling out my disgust through my eyes. Slow tears, but from anger welling up inside me like TNT. Anger from this attack, anger from having my life turned upside down, anger from Jared- from Bella…Hell, from myself for still loving her. I know that my intense stare, sight unmoving and unyielding, does indeed move her, if only somewhat. She takes a step back. _Yeah, that's right, bitch. Be very afraid._

"_You._ You are going to help me," her tone is still as cold as her lifeless body, "indulge me. You see, your little girly friend over there in Forks took something of mine. Something that should have belonged to _me_. And what happens when thieves are brought to justice?" Tanya treads back over to me, crouching down to my level upon the ground. Whispering, she mocks me with her smirk. "They're _destroyed." _The TNT within me explodes, pained lungs and limbs be damned.

"Fuck no! You crazy bitch! I've never even heard of you more than once. Bells is the victim here in your kind's stupid games. What? You dazzle humans, trick their minds, then leave them broken. You used to be a human!" I take a moment out of my rant paint the air with a small chuckle. "_Hard to believe._ Besides, she did _nothing _to you. What? Upset that Dickward decided to pick her to mess with over the ice woman? Sorry, _sweetheart, _but he did that, not her- and if you know what's good for you, you'll fucking forget all about whatever dumbass plan you've been cooking up!" With that, my vocal chords give out, or my lungs…Whichever, I don't know, but the raspy choking of breath signals the end of my declaration.

"Shut up, dog! Do you really think for a second that she had no power over him? No sway in his decision? The little fucking tease! He would have been _mine_ otherwise. I know that I had him!" She calms her storm once more, to the point of eerie shock, as she stands up and turns her back to me. "And now dear Vickie's given me the chance to fix all of that. But, as I said, _you're_ going to help me. Even if I have to fight it out of you."

I'm barley hanging on to consciousness, but I'll be damned if I back down without my fists swinging, one way or another. In one nearly inaudible whisper, I kick her where it hurts. "_Victoria_…Hmph. So, two sour bitches groaning over some lost cock, eh?" I cough before continuing the thought. ".._Always thought you were more sophisticated then that."_ With that, the shrillest growl and shriek crossover pierces my ears and my bones feel like they're shattering into slivers. Blackness covers my gaze and I finally give into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV:<strong>

_Jesus…Now what? _Sam's cell went off about five minutes ago, just when I was about to doze off for a few. Now, here I am, being called over by my Alpha again. It's really not that big of a deal, I just want to see things slow down a bit here. It's been rough, even more so then normal for us, all at once. And Jared definitely doesn't need more drama right now.

I exhale an exclamation of "Pffft!" As I get up and breach the distance between the couch and the kitchen. _Where else would we wolves be when we're off patrol or not sleeping?…Or other activities. Heh, heh!…Raidin' the fridge, baby. _Of course, I already heard most of their conversation, but sometimes it's nice to just go with it, for normalcy's sake. When I come into the kitchen, my Alpha's got the cell phone, closed, in one hand, a muffin in the other, and that ever prevalent concern dipping his brow. Needless to say, not laughing is proving to be kind of a hard task at the moment.

"What's up, Ye Old Papa Wolf?" I chuckle. He joins in my laughter, seriousness fading from his face momentarily.

"For God's sake Paul, I'm not that old yet!"

I punch his shoulder playfully. "To me you are…_Old man!"_

"Alright, already. Haha! This is serious, Paul."

"Okay, okay. Cool it, Brother." The laughter dissipates, the smoky façade of lightheartedness fading. _Back on task…Geez, Jared. That dude can't catch a break._

It's my brows turn to pinch the bridge of my nose, eyes set with stern alertness. "What's up with Jared?"

"Something's up with Jacob, _I think._ He had a nightmare, dreamt that he was in some sort of pain and that something was wrong with Bella. Only he couldn't tell what."

"Do you think it could be this brother imprint that Emily was talking about?" An exasperated sigh passes by his lips as he rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know, man. All that we have to go on is the old Makah legends, what Em can remember. And the legends aren't much to go on. But something feels off. I don't think that it was just a dream- at least not the part about Jake."

I know that I should be more focused on one pack brother, but… _Damn, Jared's been like a brother to me for…Since I can remember._ Before I can stop it, fury rises within my chest and I can only hold my wolf back so much.

Yellow shining through my normally dark brown eyes, with clenched fists at my sides, I bellow out "Then _why the fuck_, did you tell him that everything was okay? God Damnit Sam- _Alpha_- you're supposed to see things and fucking take action!"

"Paul. Watch yourself. Calm down…_Now._ I told him to get some rest because you and I both know that he needs it more than any of us right now, his wolf would probably drive him crazy if we tore him away from her at the moment. And…_Ahg!.._I don't _know_, _Paul._ For all we know, it really was just a creepy dream."

I'm still feeling pretty riled up, but I manage to soothe my inner hurricane long enough to ask him one of our most basic questions. "Want me to scope out the area again?" _That wasn't so hard!…Sure, it wasn't._ "Look for Jake?"

"Yeah, check out the area. See how far you can follow his scent. I'll have Quil head on over to Billy's to check, just in case." All that's left to do is throw a quick nod out there, get myself out of the house, phase and start this mouse hunt- or should I say "wolf hunt?"

When I reach the tree line, I waste no time in stripping before bursting into my silver form. Sometimes you forget these things after a while, on three hours of sleep or less. _Well, Damnit! There goes another pair. Guess I'll be sporting the birthday suit later._ At first, I smell nothing out of the norm- but Jake's scent is everywhere that I run. _Huh. Stretching your legs, pup? Hmm…Where are you, boy?_ Pretty soon I near our border and what hits my nose next almost causes me to yelp in pain. _God fucking damnit on a pipeline! _That sickly stench stings my nostrils so abruptly that it takes my breath away. I echo the thunder and release a mighty growl. _So much vamp. Too much. Freakin' leeches! _I spring into action._ Screw the borderline- Cullens aren't hear anyway._ I howl for my brothers and immediately my mind is joined by Quil's. Our thoughts race back and forth between each other, mirroring one another.

_Quil, what the fuck, man! I thought that Sam sent you to Billy's. I know you're new to this. Fuck- I still am too. But..Ahg!_

_(Quil) Geezus, Paulina! I'm only trying to help. He __**did**__ send me to Billy's, but Jacob hasn't been home…All night._

_(Paul) Where are you Jake? C'mon, man! This isn't funny- I'm not playin'!_

Sam joins in our chase.

_Paul, he's out there somewhere. Can it and let's find him, okay? Quil, you take the right. Leah's coming, she'll join you._

_(Quil) What about baby bro?_

_(Sam) With Em at the house. I don't want him in this. He's a frickin' good wolf, but we don't know what's going on here an-_

_(Paul) Damn, fuckin' right, we don't! Did you at least tell Jared? What about Bella? This is so fucked up! He's stressed and worried out of his head, and you lie to him about the whole thing. Not cool, Brother. Not at-_

_(Sam) Will you shut up! Quiet yourself. Embry's on his way to Bella's to inform them, I texted his cell. Don't you go accusing me, boy. You're a good guy deep down there, Paul. But remember the Pack._

Leah enters the pack mind.

_What's up? Jake's missing? Woah! Holy frickin' vampire! That burns!_

The only response that I can manage is the canine equivalent of a groan. No matter what Sam says, that's messed up! He should've let Jared know right away, screw his text message. For all we know they're in danger too. I pace in circles, staring at the ground between my paws now.

_(Sam) We don't know. You and Quil take the right_. _Flank us. We'll carry it forward from here_.

That's all that I need to hear before I leap forward and rush the scene. I run so hard and fast that my paws ache and my muscles clench against their own vibrations. Soon, we breach the Canadian border. Leah and Quil emerge from behind us.

_(Leah)_ _What the- The trail stops here._

_(Quil) Yeah, but my nose burns! Bad. Why is Jake's scent mixed in with so much leech?_

The pain in my nostrils is killing me, but I find the strongest point of my lost packmate's scent and follow it near one tree. There's blood. _How in the Aki is there blood? We usually heal too fast for that. Fuck. Yeah, I said it again. Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

Quil's usually easy going nature melts away, replaced with an even more over aught concern for his best friend. He goes into a frenzy.

_(Quil) The scent disappears here. How the hell is that even possible? It's like they evaporated into thin air. What the crap? Jacob Black, if this is some dumbass prank, I'm gonna kill you!_

I shoot my head up from where I stare blankly at the ground to bear my gaze into the back of my Alpha's own, where he now focuses solely on our frantic brother.

_(Sam) Quil, calm down. I know. I don't know what's going on yet, but I will. Screw that! __**We**__ will. We'll find him…But I need you to keep your head on, so we can. Okay?_

Quil stops mid pace and Sam turns his gaze towards me. I've never seen Sam look so lost before. Not even in flashbacks, when he imprinted on Em.

_(Paul) Jared was right._

_(Sam) Mhmm…I know. I know…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

I know that she probably could use a breath, but I can't stop kissing her. _My Bella, my Qahla. _I wish that I would've waited longer to mark her, but I couldn't refuse her. I never could. The scary bit? I don't know if I would've been able to refuse myself. Bella's happy laughter ceases as she stills my movements, stroking my scar and gazing up at me.

"What's on your mind, Honeybunch?" She giggles. "Laughter, recommencing!" I continue my puckering onslaught, all the more enthusiastically.

"Hey! Alright, alright!" Stilling my movements once more, she lightly caresses my arm from where I lay over her. "What's _up_ is that I know you would've been able to stop." My mind's lost for a moment. _Did she just…_

"How did you know that?" A smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

"Know what?" Her voice, still raspy from our activates, practically sings in my ears. _Paul would slap my upside my head right now._ I chuckle inwardly at myself.

"Know what I was thinking.." I kiss her forehead. I just can't seem to stop touching her, and I don't plan to anytime soon.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't? Intuition. Or I could just kind of…_feel_ _it." _She brings two fingers up, ghosting them over the mark. _My mark- mine!_

I bring my mouth down forcefully upon hers, but she welcomes it, returning my desire with equal ferocity. All of a sudden, my face throbs like no other and I pull back with a gasp. Something's definitely not right. _Jake? And Bella…No! I'll be damned if anything happens to her. My brother- what the flying Forks is this? _I spring up off of the bed, but stumble back in pain. Crumpling to the floor, up against the wall, I bring her with me. I need her like air. Need to know that she's here. That she's real and safe. She clutches tightly onto me, curling up into my lap as she straddles it.

"My neck burns- are you alright?" My brow furrows in confusion and pain as I cling onto her for dear life. Her eyes light up wildly and she tried to bring my face away from her shoulder. "Baby..Jared! Look at me. Please…" I bring my gaze upward. A little gasp escapes her mouth. "Jared, your scar- it looks bad- bruised."

"What do you mean?" I manage to strangle out.

"It's black and blue. What's wrong? Jared talk to me!"

I hold onto her more tightly, frantically. _What the fuck is going on?_ My mind is racing past capacity, at ten thousand miles an hour. _Protect. Bella. Mine! Jacob. Protect. Find. Bella…_

All of a sudden, Embry burst through the door and I try to shield my mate's nakedness. My growl reverberates through the room before I can stop it.

He throws his hands up. "Jared, it's okay…It's me, man. I won't hurt her." My eyes grow wet with confusion.

Embry's eyes mirror my own as Bella digs her nails into my back, head in the crook of my neck.

"We have to find Jacob…"

_Shit. I knew it._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like! As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated =)<strong>

_**Chapter 13 Playlist:**_

_**1. "Invasion" -Eisley**_

_**2. "Towers" -Bon Iver**_

_**3. "Flume: -Bon Iver**_

_**4. "What Didn't Kill Me Just Got Me Stronger" -A Lot Like Birds**_

_**5. "Tree Village" -Dance Gavin Dance**_

_**6. "Fight For Nothing" -Meg & Dia**_

_**7. "Dead and Gone" -The Black Keys**_

_**8. "Sleep Underground (Demo)" -Circa Survive**_

_**9. "Act Appalled" -Circa Survive**_

_**10. "A Thousand Years" -Christina Perri**_

_**11. "The Greatest Light Is The Greatest Shade" -The Joy Formidable**_

_**12. "Share With Me The Sun" -Portugal. The Man**_

_**13. "Glow" -I See Stars**_

_**14. "The City" -Patrick Wolf**_

_**15. "Lifeline" -Imogen Heap**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14- The Hunt For The Hunt

YES! **I am finally back! For a long time, after life got too hectic and other focuses came more so into play, I had just resolved myself to the fact that I wasn't going to continue this story. But, I've **_**finally **_**decided to continue with it. It's been nearly a year, but hope that some of you, previous readers or new, will still read Trust Without Warning and enjoy it. **

**(Side Note: I will be starting and posting The Mortal Instruments fanfic- that I posted about on my profile before, in the near future. For now, the banner is still there. Take a look and keep and eye out, por favor!)**

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemons.**_

* * *

><p>Recap: I hold onto her more tightly, frantically. <em>What the fuck is going on?!<em> My mind is racing past capacity, at ten thousand miles an hour. _Protect. Bella. Mine! Jacob. Protect. Find. Bella…_

All of a sudden, Embry bursts through the door and I try to shield my mate's nakedness. My growl reverberates through the room before I can stop it.

He throws his hands up. "Jared, it's okay…It's me, man. I won't hurt her." My eyes grow wet with confusion.

Embry's eyes mirror my own as Bella digs her nails into my back, head in the crook of my neck.

"We have to find Jacob…"

_Shit. I knew it._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV:<strong>

When I awake, it's like something out of a lucid dream. Slowly, the corners of my sight fade back into view, but it all seems too surreal. The pain, too much to process, and I almost will my mind to recede into a world of fancy. _Some place safe, Jake. Think. Some place…home._ I blur my reality into the realm of chocolate locks and the smell of jasmine and ginger, and just as I'm about to give myself over to the comfort of her doe-eyed gaze, I feel the stern knit to my brow. _Jared…How dare Taha Aki take her away from me! And Tanya, that bi-… No, Jake. NO. Focus, Black._ And, just like that, the blackness starts to take over again. That is, until _her_ putrid essence starts weaving itself up into my nostrils. Against my own will, I push the fanciful world of Bella away, and for the first time since regaining my consciousness, force myself to take in my new surroundings. Chained to the wall behind me and the cold floor below me, four stone walls surround me. I allow my gaze to follow two black leather boots, up thin legs, and a lean torso, to that face. _Her_ evil face, so beautiful to a human eye that it's almost ghastly. Tanya's callous laughter burns my ears.

"I see you've finally awakened, pup. Feeling better?"

There is no need for any more laughter; She mocks me with her eyes, alone. My ribs feel like daggers in my abdomen. _Why haven't I healed yet? _But, I'll be damned if I show pain. I'm a shapeshifter, a protector.

"I don't know what you've done, _Shebag_, but I assure you. I'm not as weak as you think. Just count yourself lucky that you've gotten me this far."

Her voice is like ice, completely void of emotion. "_Do?_ You did it to yourself really, _dog._ We just made sure that some of your bones stayed…broken…until you were secured. Then, your form healed itself eventually, just, how should I put it? Not in all of the right places."

"You fucking bitch! You really think that you can slow me down, huh? Just wait- just you fucking wait unti-" Tanya's next works cut through me with force of a thousand knives.

"Until_ Bella_ joins us? Oh, I'm sure Vicky would just love for her to come to the party."

My eyes shift as my every sense freezes in time. The worry. The pure, blood-curling anger. Red-hot rage replaces my temporary paralysis. I tremble, trying to hold back my wolf. _No sense in re-breaking those bones just yet._ "You really do think that you and _Victoria," _I spit her name like poison, "can get her away from the entire pack alone, don't you? Fucking stupid parasite! You can't keep me in here forever, and even if you try, there's no way that they'll even let you get within an inch of her."

"Don't be so sure," she cackles. That is, until she surveys my unyielding stare. "And why is that? Why is dear _Bel-lah_ so important?"

"Why?" My sardonic chortle paints the air with mock amusement. "_Ja-_" I swear, I nearly bite my tongue in half silencing myself. _Good going, Black. Think, knucklehead. Think! _I guess she can tell that my proclamation has rendered itself mute, because the next thing I know, she's practically seething her frustration and sadism out through her amber pupils.

"Very well, have it your way. Stand here and rot, but either way, pooch, I will be getting my answers. And that precious girl, that thief, will be getting exactly the justice she deserves."

I begin to scream something along the lines of _fuck you_, but she swiftly walks to the door, opening it wide enough for a brown-haired vampire to enter the chamber, and my words are cut short.

"Carmen, you'll take the next watch, won't you?" The brunette gives her nothing in response but the whisper of a nod, before Tanya exists and she regards me with tortured eyes. _What? There's no way._

"Oh. So you're one of the ones. I thought I felt icy hands breaking my bones earlier." Carmen, as I would assume her name is, does nothing to respond but to further the gleam in her eyes with unshed sorrow. It's only now that I allow myself to crumple back to the floor in pain, crouched with face and fists to the floor, and chains still binding me to this hellhole. Her voice finally touches my ears, and I swear to Taha Aki, that it quakes.

"My sisters and I…We have our reasons, each, for taking part, but…"

"But, _**what?!**_" I choke out with raspy breath. I'm losing both my energy and patience, fast.

"But_…" _I turn my face up to stare into her confused eyes, "_I'm so sorry…"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV:<strong>

I don't even know what to do with myself. All that I _can_ do right now is turn my front back to Bella and grip onto her as tightly as possible. Even as my mind moves at about a thousand pulses a minute and my inner wolf threatens to go bonkers- _Protect. No. Mate. Mine. Brother. Protect. No one can take her from us. No one. No one. Jacob. Protect. Bella. Bella. Bella- _my body stays frozen in places and sweating with the overpowering sensation of it all. Shielding my mate's nakedness from my packmate and trying to ignore the bruising pain in the newly formed scar on my face, I will my senses to hone in on the feel of Bella, safe, beneath my hands, and Embry's voice, trying to snap me out of it.

"Dude. Dude. Come back to us, Brother." His palm is at my back, "Jared. We'll figure this out, but you have to come back to us, man."

Slowly but surely, I begin to tumble back down to Earth. Bella remains still in my arms, breath quaky with emotion, just letting me breathe her in. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine…" My eyes that had been squeezed shut, now flutter open, and it's only then that I really register the state of our undress.

"Uh, Embry? Can you give us a minute, man?" When he doesn't say anything for a few moments, Bella pipes in for the first time since the he's made his entrance, still folded in my arms. "It's okay, Em. We'll be right down." I chance a glance back at him, over my shoulder, and I don't think I've ever seen him look so serious before. When he speaks, it's even-tempered and simple, but his brow is dipped so far down that I swear it could swallow all of Nose City. All the same, he throws a quick nod our way, mumbles out an "Alright. I'll be downstairs," and quickly turns on his heel to leave Bella's bedroom.

She pulls away from my grip, but only enough to lean her forehead against mine. "Are you okay?" Her voice is slightly raspy from worry, and I can tell that she's trying to be strong for me. _My strong, Bella. Don't hide from me_…_Paul is __**really**__ going to smack me upside the head when he hears my thoughts._ "I will be. But, are you alright?"

She glances up through her lashes, pausing as if deciding whether or not to voice her concerns. "Honestly, I'm worried about you. And Jake. What the f-" she pauses again, suppressing her cursing. I can't help it, I chuckle outwardly. Almost instantly, it lightens the mood, (if only for a moment,) the corners of her lips creasing up into a demure smile.

Rubbing circles on her back, I try to soothe her, and hence trying to soothe myself- man and wolf alike. I can see my lupine nature, shining golden in the reflection of her eyes. "I know. Believe me, I know. Actually, I really _don't _know," she looks almost defeated, but I continue, "but I _do_ know that we'll figure this out. Jake will be okay. I won't let anybody hurt you. _Ever._" Nodding, she tries to affirm my comfort. I smile, but it doesn't quite reach my eyes as my cheek still throbs, almost in warning. Wincing as I pull away from her, my protector instincts are screaming inside, lighting an inferno in my every pore. I squish it down, if only to reassure her. Joyfulness finds my tone once more, and reaching around her back again, I deliver a small smack to her behind. "C'mon, Sweet Cheeks, we've got to find some clothes…Unfortunately, I don't think Em's keen on waiting _all _day." _There ya go, boy. Keep her smiling. _My chest feels like it's ripping apart with confusion and anxiety, but the determination of keeping my mate happy overtakes it.

Once we've dressed, I grab her by the hand and lead her downstairs. Embry looks like he's about to blow a gasket sky high. Clutching his phone in his hand and staring at it as if he were trying to disintegrate it with his mind, it takes a good clearing of the throat to get him to acknowledge our presence in the room. _Shit. This can't be good, for him to be so engrained in the damn cell phone. What. Is. Going. On._ Bile threatens the top of my throat with the need to pull my imprint in close again, but I'm still determined not to raise further alarm so I try my best to bury the sensation. My mate must feel it through the new mark_- my_ mark- in the crook of her neck, or by the tremble of my hand in her own, because she looks over to me. A silent inquiry swims in her wild eyes. "I'm fine, I swear." _She knows, you're so full of shit, Cameron_. "Don't," is all she says before squeezing my hand more tightly in her own and turning her attention back to my packmate, before us. I know exactly what she means. _Don't hide from me. Don't pretend that you're not okay for my benefit. My Bella, always sacrificing her comfort for others. _I sigh outwardly but turn my attention back to Embry as well, giving her hand a reassuring light squeeze.

"Em, brother. What is it? What's happened?…. Embry?"

He looks up from his phone, a twinge of grief not hidden from his features. "It's Jake."

"Yeah? You mentioned that."

"His scent got mixed in with way too much vamp. Paul, Sam, Leah, and Quil tried to follow it. The scent just…disappeared. Past the Canadian border. We have no idea where…" His sentence trails off into the void as he all but throws the phone across the room. We all know what that means. It means that we have no idea where to begin. Not a fucking trace. Beside me, Bella releases the whimpering of a sob. I turn to her immediately, stroking away the wetness of her cheeks but no longer able to hide the pain within my orbs.

"Your eyes. They're still…"

"I'll be fine. Right now, my focus is on you, and, _unfortunately_" she rolls her eyes," Jacob. Don't worry about me right now, okay?" I practically coo to her, hoping that she'll see the seriousness in my gaze. And she must, because her own returns to a softer one, even though she holds onto me as if we let go of one another, I'll break. And I just might. I can't be parted from her, not now. Before I can slip any further words past my lips, Embry clears his throat, causing the alarm inside of me to skyrocket.

"There's more."

My free fist clenches at my side, my jaw set firmly.

"That was Sam on the phone…He thinks that it has to do with the Cold One who attacked Harry Clearwater. It's about the only lead we might have. But it gets us fucking nowhere."

From beside me, Bella's voice sings to my senses. Shaking, she breathes "Embry..What Cold One are you referring to?"

"That red-haired demon-bitch!" And only once the words have left his mouth does he realize the harshness of them, coated in the worry for his best friend. "Bella, I'm sorry." His look softens, and I know that it's Embry here, but, _dammit_! _Flying freaking forks on a goddamn pogo stick, am I struggling to hold the Phase down…_ He must pick up on something, because along with the pure lupine vitality shining through my pupils at the moment, I can practically feel my stare seething with confusion, concern, and even a small amount of anger at his sudden outburst at my mate. The man is trying to be sensible, but this is still… _All so new. I need to calm down. I need.. I need…To get away from her. Oh, god, I'm going to hurt her!_

She must feel something, for she ghosts a few delicate fingers over her mark before turning to me and forcing my face in her direction. Speaking evenly, she pleads with me to not underestimate myself. _Look at you, you were trying to keep her happy and she flipped it around. Way to go!_ I mentally slap myself in the forehead and let a breathy, but light chuckle out.

"You would **never** hurt me. Please.." Bella leans her forehead against mine- _Mon petite amour..What the fuckenzie is up with that?- _"just breathe."

"Dude. You need to phase. Before you implode, or _explode_ into a giant furball right here in this living room."

My eyes plead with hers, but I see understanding in them. I hate to, but I need to let my wolf out before he forces himself out. I know that I'd never intentionally hurt Bella, but it's all too much all at once.

"Bella, I need to run. I'm sorry, but I **promise**, I'll be right back." I push my face into her palm, now against my scarred cheek, and kiss it gently. "I'll be back right away. You'll stay with her, right, man? No leaving the house until I get back."

"Of course." And with that austere nod and the hint of a pained, knowing smile from my imprint, I jerk myself away before I can't.

Running out the door and into treeline behind the Swan residence, I burst into the fur of my light brown wolf, not thinking of stripping down.

_There goes another pair. I guess you really can't teach a wolf how to hold onto his drawers. _

_Jake. Man. Where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please, please review. It would mean a lot. Good, and even negative feedback if you have any at all is greatly appreciated. I will be updating this story regularly. I have already begun to work on Chapter 15 of this story. As soon as I hit 10 new reviews, I will post it. Love you all! =)<strong>

_**Chapter 14 Playlist:**_

_**1. "Teeth" -Lady Gaga**__**  
>2. "Breathe Hope In Me" - A Day To Remember<strong>_

_**3. "Murder In The City" -Avett Brothers**_

_**4. "Pressure"- The 1975**_

_**5. "Love You No Matter What" -Anthony Green**_

_**6. "Never Let Me Go"-Florence + The Machine**_

_**7. "Kuroi Ledge"-A Lot Like Birds**_

_**8."Far Too Young To Die"-Panic! At The Disco**_

_**9."Collar Full"-Panic! At The Disco**_

_**10."Black Magic" -The Mumblers**_

_**11. "Tonight" -Lykke Li**_

_**12. "The Wolf" -Phildel**_

_**13. "Comfort Me"-Phildel**_

_**14."Sword" -Ashes Divide**_

_**15. "Close Your Eyes To See"-Circa Survive**_

_**16. "Radioactive"- Imagine Dragons**_

_**17. "Mother Nature's Son" -The Beatles**_

_**18. "Waste" -Phish**_

_**19. "When The Darkness Comes" -Colbie Callait**_

_**20."The Moment" -GOLDHOUSE**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15- Moot Or Resolute?

**Thank you to all who PM'd me with their thoughts or reviewed Chapter 14 of TWW! Even though it seems like I've lost some readers during my hiatus, every single reader and review means a lot. I can't stress that enough. Thank you. =) Hope you all enjoy Chapter 15! It's almost completely in Jared's POV this time. I wanted to provide a little more insight into his internal battle with everything that's just happened this time. Don't worry if you're wanting insight into some of the others' perspectives, there's much more to come!**

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I don't own any of these characters. They all come from the brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Summary: What happens when a wolf sees a certain girl in one's mind? Is it an imprint, or not? Will Jealously rear it's ugly head and blur the lines of friendship. Or will Understanding reign? ...And will Bella find her heart with a wolf that she never saw coming, or hush the call of Want, Love, and Trust? Rated M for violence, swearing, and lemons.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jared POV (Phased) :<strong>

I run. I run, and I run, and I run. Until the gaping hole in my chest, from being away from my mate during the present state of things, threatens to explode into a black hole, swallowing my senses completely. I can't get the worry, the painstaking confusion of not knowing _what the fuck_ is going on or what to do out of my head. What I do know is simple and clear, to both parts of me. _What you can do, what you __**need **__to do, is protect Bella. You left her at the worst possible moment._ And, just like that, I'm beating myself up inside again. I know that I shouldn't, these kinds of things are almost completely circumstantial to us among the pack, and it comes with the territory. But so does waging the internal battle on a semi-regular basis. I stop so abruptly that my paws skid in the dirt beneath me, immediately turning on my tail and sprinting back the way I came. _I've got to get to her. I've got to get back to her NOW. _

It's then that I hear Paul enter my head. Joining me from across border in the Phase, he tries to soothe me, as only my childhood friend could.

_Man, it's alright. You did what you thought you had to do. And it's probably a good thing that you did. - (Paul)_

_Yeah, maybe you're ri- Fuck! No. Paul, Jacob's her best friend. It might be- She's probably worried sick. Now that I left her alone, she's gotta be worried about me too. We don't know what's going on and… damnit! Damn gods on a pipeline! What if she's in danger. That redheaded bitch vampire! What if-_

_Geezus, man. She's not __**alone**__. You know Embry is with her, and you __**marked**__ her. Nothing. __**Nothing**__ is going to happen to her. We won't let it and neither will you. - (Paul)_

I still can't find it in me to agree, my instincts, driving my thoughts wild, but somewhere in the back of my head it registers that my Brother may be right. I don't agree, but I don't voice my disagreement either. This quiets him and after being filled in about the rest of the pack regrouping at Emily's with her and Sam, we run the rest of the way back to the Swan residence in silence.

As we approach I _swear_ that I can almost feel my mate sensing the return of my presence. Without even thinking about it, I morph out of my wolf form and start to run out of the treeline behind her home. Paul approaches me and out of my peripherals, I can see him grinning like a Cheshire cat. _There seems to be something I've forgotten…_ It's only then that I take note of the draft between my thighs. _Oops._ I inwardly guffaw at my own expense. Standing next to me, he let's out a breathy chuckle.

"Hang tight, Prince Charming. No need to go in there stark naked. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, I seem to keep finding myself in a naked state a lot lately." Now it's my turn to laugh at myself, and feel an almost overwhelming sense of gratitude for the brotherhood that I've found myself in. Sure, Paul and I have always been friends, but _the pack has it's perks._ Soon, he returns from the treeline again with a pair of cutoffs in hand. I snatch them up, almost ripping them in my haste and run in the back door. I hear little sniffles and my heart almost breaks. _There's the downfall- Upside? Everything is elevated. _When I enter the living room, the sight that befalls my eyes sends a growl, rumbling low, out of my chest. He's no threat, but the image of Embry comforting **my** Bella, arms wrapped tightly around her, bring my wolf out to play once again. I shake my head, trying to clear it of the lupine sensitivities overriding my body right now. It's almost impossible though, with everything that's happened. But, he notices me, and quickly let's go of my imprint, raising his hands in surrender, practically knocking her off of her feet. He speaks soothingly.

"Sorry, Bella…Hey, bro. I understand. No harm done here." I quash the thunder rolling inside of me. _Well, we don't call him the Pack Mediator for nothing! _She rushes to my side and I hoist her into my arms, burying my nose in the scent at the crook of her neck.

"Shh," she coos, "I'm safe."

Trembling slowly, all I can let out is a short "_**mine.**_" _Get a grip, Cameron!_

"Shh. Yes, Jared. **Yours.**" I release some of my grip on her. Letting her back down to her feet, I keep one arm around her, just as Paul bounds into the room. That signature Cheshire cat- _how ironic-_ grin still eating up his face.

"Whoa. You've got it worse than I thought, man."

I take my free hand and smack him upside the back of the head, relieving the room of a little of the tension. "Hey, hey! At least I'm getting some." In my arms, my mate twists and protests with a giggle.

"Hey there, wolf boy! You want to keep getting some?"

I lean down to nuzzle her jaw, "Oh, of course…" We're about to get lost in our momentary reverie, when Embry whistles from across the room.

"I hate to break up the lovefest, but we have a bit of a situation on our hands, don't we?" _Forget about the tenuous relief. _

My childhood friend takes control of the situation again, "Right. Well, we followed Jake's scent all the way past the Canadian border. There was no real direction until we got just past it, and then it seemed to be a straight shoot. But then it just sort of disappeared. Right in the middle of a shit ton of leech stink. Fuck, it almost hurt to smell that much leech in one spot. Quil practically went kookoo."

I stay silent, just taking it all in and letting my mind focus on the feel of my imprint in my hands and the information seeping into the air around me.

"What does Sam have to say about all of this? What does he think?" Embry's brow is creased to the maximum.

"He's set on that idea. That this has to do with the Cold One who attacked Harry Clearwater."

"And what do you think?" I finally let my own voice ascend up past my lips.

"Ya know, we've been chasing her on and off for a few weeks and then Harry, and now Jacob's missing after what appears to be a leech goose chase. Ya know, we've all been chasing her for a few weeks now and she keeps comin' back. I don't know what that crazy redhead wants, but she's obviously up to something. Why else would she keep comin' back? It's all too coincidental."

From the place that he's taken on the other side of me, Embry exhales a low "Hmm" in agreement. Bella begins to tremble in my arms.

"_Victoria..No, no…No."_

Stroking the side of her face, I try to calm her fears. "Who? Sweetie, " stern concern weaves it's way into my tone, "what are you talking about?"

"She.. She tried to come after me when I jumped off of th-" the rumbling in my chest at the thought of her endangering herself causes her to change her choice of words, " when I did my _experiment_. She came with Laurent and her mate, James, but when he tried to kill me, Ed- _Edward_- came after me and the Cullens killed him. She wants to kill me. To kill Edward's mate as.. As.." I don't contain it this time, the growl ripping up my throat and out into the air, "as _revenge."_ She practically whispers the last word, too low for any but our supernatural ears to hear.

"But he's NOT your mate. You're mine! _**My **_mate!"

Paul rests a hand on my shoulder blade, "C'mon, Jar. We all know that."

Bella's voice is raspy with acute terror, just under that strong surface, as she speaks again. "Yes. But she doesn't know that. I doubt she'll believe it. She'll- she'll think it's a ploy to fool her."

My grip on her tightens. "Well, then we'll just have to hunt her down and make her believe it. Right before we tear her to pieces." She sniffles. "Shh, " I nuzzle her jaw softly once more, "Bella.. Don't cry. It'll be okay."

"I- I'm not even worried about me. I'm scared- for you, for Jake. No matter how much of an ass he's being, he's still my best friend. And, you…" she gazes up, lost in my dark orbs, "if it's me she wants, if this really has to do with me…" I nudge her, nose to nose, encouraging her to go on. I know that she needs to let it out, as much as we all do, right now. She bites her lower lip, letting her nervousness show on full display, "If it does..then I'm going to give myself over to Victoria."

Instantaneously, all three of us bellow out "**NO!**" I can't help the anger, the hurt, the worry, and even the admiration at such as selfless, and yet selfish act that wells up within me. It weaves around my membrane, down to that place in my chest and pumps with the rapid beat of my heart, curls around my tongue, and spits out my mouth like wildfire. I fight the urge to grip her past what her fragile body could handle, and to push away from her all at the same time.

"What?! Bella, how can you say that?! Do you know what you'd be doing to me? To us?!"

"Yes!" She jumps out of my arms and I almost break with the wrenching pain of it. "I do! But isn't it worth it if it means your life and the life of the pack? My own little life doesn't mean as much. It can't. I wish that wouldn't be the answer, but… It's not fair."

I stare at her, chest heaving, and I wonder if she can sense the breaking in my heart. At her admittance of wanting to do such a thing, it's as if she's denying the imprint in a sense. I know that she can't. We've claimed her, marked her as ours, but my wolf is bound and determined to make me remember our supernatural sensitivities.

"No, you're right. It's not! But do you really realize what you'd be doing? Bella, by giving yourself. By _killing_ yourself, you wouldn't be helping me. Helping the pack. Or helping Jacob. I couldn't go on, it'd be as though a part of me- a big part- died. It would hurt the pack, who knows, maybe hurt a part of it that could never be repaired! Please," I fall to my knees in front of her and wrap my arms around her waist, face buried against her while she clings onto me, "please, don't even think about it. Not again. Please. We just found you. We can't lose you."

We stay like that, no one moving or speaking for who knows how long. _Could be moments, could be an hour, who cares._ Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she trembles, running her fingers through my hair and urging my face up to look at her. In a barely audible whisper, she comforts me. "Okay, Jared. Okay."

Em is the next to make a move, going to lean against the back of the couch and crossing his ankles and arms. "Alright. Now what do we do? Sam have any particular orders at the moment?"

I stand up, but still cling to Bella, as I regard Paul with curious eyes. "He wants us all to meet over at Emily's, then I'll take over patrols again with Leah. Geez, Leah," he comically rolls his eyes. Finally, a little break in the rigidity that's filled the room again.

"Well, we better get over there then," I turn my gaze towards Bella again. "You game for riding on my back, Honeybunches-of-Oats?" She nods. _There. That's what I want to see. You're too beautiful not to keep that face bright._ I could swear to holy nutcracker that Paul can sense my thoughts because he lets out a hardy chuckle, deep from his gut, rolls his eyes, and with the shift of his head, motions for us all to exit.

As we pass, Bella regards him with a small smile, while I, on the other hand throw out a line that I've had to use one too many times with my Brother.

"Oh, don't give me _that."_

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV:<strong>

Gee. Joining the one-cub club of the Official Security-But-Really-Officially Babysat can be kind of boring. And nerve-racking. Don't get me wrong, I love Emily like a big sister, not just a cousin. Even more so now, even after everything with Sam and Leah. I get it now. But knowing that I'm just sitting here, not knowing what's going on, unable to phase, and playing the waiting game, well… It kind of, really sucks. The minutes tick by. Hours. Then finally, Sam practically storms in, followed by a nervous looking Quil and an annoyed looking Leah. "Seth." My Alpha throws a quick nod my way while making his way over to Emily, enveloping her in his arms and kissing her softly, "Everything good here?"

"Yep. Fit as fiddle!… Where's Paul? Embry? I'm not even gonna ask where Jared is." Quil, however jumpy, pipes in before Sam can answer.

"Chyeah! Between her legs!" Sam smacks him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ateara." I love hearing him laugh. It's not often that our Alpha gets to take comfort in the lighthearted things of life, so it seems. I smile inwardly. "Embry went to Bella's to warn them, when we left. Paul, after we chased the trail."

"Wait. What trail? You found Jacob didn't you?" And I almost feel guilty, taking in the first assessment that my pack brother and would-be alpha is missing, _How could I not have noticed?_ Before I can realize it, and put the happiness back on my face, the worry must show through my eyes, because my sister crosses the room to me, stopping just short of where I sit on the couch.

"Don't fret, baby bro, we'll find him." She touches my arm gently, soothingly. Only she's ever really seen me let my guard down. Her, and of course our mom, and until recently my dad. Sure, I'm a sunny soul. _But this… This is so messed up. The beyond-all-fucked-up kind_a _fucked up._ "What's going on?"

Quil fills me in, after the fragment of a questioning look that he throws at our Alpha is met with approval.

I stand, and begin to pace slowly back and forth across the room, before coming to an abrupt stop right in the center of it. "So, you're saying that you think Cold Ones took him? The vampires? A group or something?"

Sam's powerful base sweeps over the room, but consolingly. "Yes. I think so. The scent was way too powerful and all over the end of the trail to be just one. Why? That's what I'm still trying to figure out."

Leah's eyes find mine again. "We think it has something to do with the one who attacked.. Who attacked dad." My gaze falters to the floor, filling with glimpses of sadness and worry, before being replaced with a pure form of rage. _Never thought I'd let out my grieving process here, above all places. _When I lift my gaze, it must surprise everyone to see me in such a state, because they all shift their stances, however minuscule their movements.

Sam steps over to my side, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Hey. Seth. We'll find him. And we'll tear that bitch a new one. The rest of 'em too, whoever they are."

I return his gaze, steadiness washing over me slowly again. "What's our next move?"

"Patrols tonight, keep a lookout. Talk to Billy. I'll meet with the council tomorrow. They may possibly want to talk to Jared, given that we're still trying to figure out this 'brother marking.'"

And, as if on cue, he strides in, hand in hand with Bella. Paul and Embry, in tow. His sight lands on me first, and he must see something buried there, for he regards me first. _Funny. I've never really talked to Jared all that much until joining the pack. _"You okay there, baby bro?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little- "

"Shaken up, right?" The corner of his mouth lifts into a knowing smirk. Chuckling, I thank him in my mind for the display of amity. "Yeah. You got it."

"And that's shaken, _not_ stirred!" _Damnit, Quil! _The room erupts in chortles, giggles, and huffs. It seems like the room itself is rolling it's eyes. _Well, if it __**had**__ eyeballs._

Sam picks up where we left off. "Alright, alright. We have matters to discuss. This is serious business. We're all gonna keep our cool, yes?" Everyone, including myself, seems to nod on instinct at his timbre of his alpha voice.

"Bella, I have some questions for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

_Oh, god. Oh, god, oh god, oh god._ At Sam's addressing of me, my mind is reeling at a thousand megawatts per second, but my body, in contrast, feels almost eerily calm. It's like now, connected with Jared, that I just know that it's safe. That there's understanding here, nothing to be worried about. But my all-too human mind is still going back and forth at the moment. _Maybe it's because he's alpha?_ I swallow my irrational trepidation and reply with a shy but sure "Yes? How can I help, Sam?" Jared gives my hand an encouraging squeeze

"Jacob had mentioned before that this redhead-"

"_Victoria…"_

Eyes shift around me in contemplation. "You know her?"

Before I can help it, I'm a sputtering mess of gobbledygook. "No. Yes? I mean, kind of. Well, I…" I can't help it. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth. To my surprise, Leah takes a gentle stance next to me, touching my shoulder with feather-light fingertips, as Jared nuzzles my neck and moves his arm to encircle my waist. _Touch is definitely important amongst wolves._ I want to huff nervously inside, but even I find the gesture almost instantly soothing. Stilling my movements from foot to foot, I repeat my story to Sam and the rest of the unknowing ears around me.

Emily releases a breath that I don't think she even knew she was holding. "So, you're saying that she's after _you?"_ Sam wraps an arm around her waist.

"Yes. I think so." My mate's chest rumbles next to me, while his fingers slightly lift up the end of my shirt, searching for and caressing the newly revealed skin.

"But, why Jacob?"

"I don't know, Edward said something once about her gift of evasion. Maybe she's been watching me, but you never knew. Maybe no one ever knew."

Sam's bass moves over us, "It's possible. I'd hate to admit it, but if this is true. Maybe she's using him to draw you out." My breath catches in my chest. _Jacob…_

Embry speaks up next. "So, what do we do now?"

"Run patrols. Paul and Leah, you're on tonight." I almost burst out laughing at the annoyed looks from both parties. _Apparently that's a love-hate, thing?_

"No, _now_. I mean, what do we do about this?"

"Keep a look out. Jared?" My wolf-man looks Sam hard in the face, and submissively bears his neck to him. "Tomorrow we go to the Council. We gotta talk to the Elders about that mark of yours. And maybe, just maybe, we'll get some more answers. Embry?"

"Yeah, _Ye Old Papa Wolf?_" Paul throws a playful punch at Em's shoulder. _Wonder what that's all about._ I shake off my inner ramblings to focus on the scene before me, but it's hard with Jared's finger tantalizingly scorching the flesh of my hip with lazy circles.

"Yeah, yeah. Try and see if you can pick up any traces of the scent- Jake's. Theirs- anywhere else around here. Don't go past the border alone. I mean it. If you find, or don't find anything, come back here in two hours. Get some rest. I'll switch off with Paul and Leah later." Seth clears his throat.

"And what am I supposed to do? C'mon, dude, I'm dyin' here."

"You can take over patrolling with me when they come back." He groans. "_Finnne._ At least it's something." _And there's that signature Seth smile again. Thatta boy, Sethy._

Jared inquires about our whereabouts directly to Sam, and Sam only. The quiver of hope is evident in his voice that he won't have to be torn from me again yet. Whether that's for his sake, mine or for both of us.

"And…?"

"Why don't you two stay here tonight? Might be safer. If this vampire really is after Bella."

"What about my place? I mean, it's not far from here." There's a knowing hint to Sam's smile, and I wouldn't be one hundred percent positive if I didn't say that this might be only of the only times that I've seen the man do so.

He huffs an exhale, hand at the back of his neck. "Alright, Cameron. But be back here in the morning."

After everyone finishes their handshakes, their hugs, their silly fist bumps, and I take another mental note of just how important touch really is to the pack dynamic, Jared carries me out among the trees again. Before I know it, I'm atop his light brown pelt for the second time tonight. It amazes me how fast, yet how lithe and aware he is. The moment I start to bounce in one direction, a little too far, he readjusts. And deep inside, a little voice knows that I'll never fall with him around, in one way or another.

After as short time, we arrive behind a little, somewhat ramshackle, but quaint house. He lets me down. Before he phases back, I turn to him. "Is this where you live?" His lupine eyes show understanding. He rubs his giant head into my side, nuzzling me affectionately. In some other life, in some other realm, it might seem rather odd hugging a giant wolf's head. But here it just feels safe, like the warm afterglow of the sun. He steps back a couple of feet and phases. _He's been inside you! Silly girl, stop it. Stop __**BLUSHING.**_ But I can't contain the rosy hue that seems to take over my body, nor the warmth that spreads between my thighs with the way he's looking at me. Possessive. Loving. Searching. And hungry. Above all else, hungry.

I don't have another moment to collect my wits before he wisps me inside and the next think I know, he's got me pinned between his warm body and the wall at my back. The hallway is dark but from the window, the moonlight shining off of his face shows me the flicker of yellow behind his black pupils. He sniffs the air and I know that he can smell me. It should normally embarrass me, but all it does now is drive on the wetness at the apex of my thighs, becoming almost uncomfortable and I feel every fiber of me yearning for him. For his comfort. His solace. His touch. _**Mine!**_ I shiver with the force of my thoughts. Every inch of his body is pressed against mine, assessing the tiny quivers rolling off of my body, running the tip of his nose along my cheek and the length of my throat. He reaches a hand between us, ripping my top and bra away, revealing his mark. His hot breath against it makes my knees almost give in. But he's there, strong and sturdy against me.

Bringing his face back in front of my own, he kisses me forcefully. Deep and languidly, and I moan into his mouth. It's almost too much, but I'd never refuse him. My body, rigid with anticipation as already made up it's mind, and I know that he senses this through our bond. But I can feel him holding back, if only ever so little; Himself, sensing the tinge of trepidation at the newness to this side of his abrupt sexuality. Pulling back slightly, Jared, _my Jared_, breathes out, hot and wantonly over my lips; Eyes, searching again. Pleading with me to not be afraid. I know that he needs this, that he's been holding back..

"Please, Bella…" He rubs his nose against mine, gaze never leaving mine. "I have to…"

The bare register of a nod comes from me and then we're in his room, my back now against the door and arms above my head. The attire of my bottom half seems to have disappeared in an instant. His breath trembles against the side of my neck, where he kisses me.

"_Don't ever leave me…"_

* * *

><p><strong>DAT DA DA DAHHHH! There you have it, one lengthy (and hopefully enjoyable) chapter 15. Thank you to all of my readers! I'll be updating with Chapter 16 soon. In the meantime, please review and tell me your thoughts, good or bad, that you have for this chapter- or story so far in general. Are there any questions that you have, or favored lines in the story thus far? I'm very interested to hear your thoughts. It means so much! Stay tuned. =)<strong>

_**Chapter 15 Playlist:**_

_**1. "History" - Funeral For A Friend**_

_**2. "Beast of Man" -Arch Enemy**_

_**3. "Lost" -Anouk**_

_**4. "Anna Sun"-(Walk The Moon cover) Joey Graceffa**_

_**5. "Splinter" -The Exies**_

_**6. "Don't Wanna Let You Go" -Quiet Riot**_

_**7. "Our Love Is Here To Stay"-Nat King Cole**_

_**8. "Paper Planes" -M.I.A.**_

_**9. "Say Something" -A Great Big World**_

_**10. "The Rain" -The Beatles**_

_**11. "Moon Song" -Anthony Green**_

_**12. "Hold On" -Nervo**_

_**13. "Closer" -Tegan and Sara**_

_**14. "Devil May Cry" -The Weekend**_

_**15. "Little Black Submarines" -The Black Keys**_

_**16. "Gold on the Ceiling" -The Black Keys**_

_**17. "Something" -The Beatles**_

_**18. "Nicotine" -Panic! At The Disco**_

_**19. "Far Too Young To Die" -Panic! At The Disco**_

_**20. "Black Magic" -The Mumblers**_

_**21. "Field Below" -Regina Spektor**_

_**22. "The Wolf" -Phildel**_

_**23. "Never Leavin' You (For Good)" -The Mumblers**_

_**24. "What the Water Gave Me" -Florence + The Machine**_

_**25. "Comfort Me" -Phildel**_


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter, but one is coming soon! I hope that some of you will still be wanting to read it and enjoying it. I apologize for the delay, since January. I had just gotten on a roll again, then fell into a rut of bad luck again for a little while- and, that came along with my laptop breaking. Talk about bad timing! But, I will be updating very soon. Within the next week. Keep your eyes peeled. All of my readers mean so much to me. Hope you're all well!

Much Love,

Gabbi- MusicIsMyWeapon


End file.
